


Love live Kingdom/Fantasy AU

by thelala123



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Updates are irregular, don't forget the headcannon I will specify in the notes of the 1st chap its vital for the plot, why do i forget to update the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelala123/pseuds/thelala123
Summary: Knights were a symbol of heroism. Being a knight was a honor yet difficult. In the small kingdom of Uranohoshi, a few girls were ready to take on the responsibility and struggles of a knight to become one of the best in the land. They must face many challenges to reach the top and in order to do so they must delve into a world of earth shattering secrets.More ships shall be added later.





	1. Hold on, we're becoming knights

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the headcannon that you must not forget cause I will be hinting at it or mentioning it through out the plot. It is a soul mate thing. Once the person meets their soul mate a tattoo starts to slowly appear on their back. The more they interact, more visible the tattoo gets. The less they interact it starts to fade. It does not fade completely though, if there is no interaction for a very long time, then the outline of the tattoo still remains. It regains colour once they interact again.

In the kingdom of small kingdom of Uranohoshi was a girl know one really knew. She was just your average girl who loved books. Hanamaru Kunikida, the daughter of the head priest of the King's court was spending time in the library, like any other day while eating her bread. Her presence wasn't usually notice due to her quiet personality. This did not mean she didn't have any friends. Ruby Kurosawa, the youngest daughter of one of the ministers was her great friend. Hanamaru did have another friend though. It had been a long time since she had seen her. She went by the name Yoshiko Tsushima who called herself Yohane. Though now she has no clue where she is though.

She was reading one of her favourite books. It was a story where two girls who were separated, are reunited and go on quests and eventually fall in love. "Maru chan!" a familiar voice brought her back to reality and look up from her book. "Ah Ruby chan, what happened?"   
"I saw the new squadron of knights! They call themselves Three Mermaids! They look so brave." Ruby said, her eyes sparkling. "I will make sure I note down there achievements in a book for future generations to come." Ruby said, excited. "You sure love the knights zura." she said, happy for her friend.

Ruby's loved to watch the knights preform their duties and read books about them. She thought knights were brave and courageous, ready to stand in front of any challenge without any fear. They stood with pride and honour and were one and courteous people. That was her definition of a knight. Her elder sister, Dia Kurosawa, the right hand man or to say woman of her father due to her capabilities, also loved the valorous knights.

A knock came from the door before three girls probably a year older than her entered. "Pigii!" Ruby squealed as she saw them entering, and hid behind Hanamaru. Ruby wasn't good with new people. She was very shy. Very shy.

"Ah Hanamaru chan thank you for lending us these books!" the orange haired girl, Chika said. "They were of great help for our quest."   
"Your welcome zura."   
"Is that Ruby chan?" Chika asked to which Ruby squealed. "Do you both want to become knight like me, Riko chan and You chan?"

Before the two could answer the red head, Riko and the grey haired girl You stopped her. "Don't you think this is a bit sudden, Chika chan?" You said. "Exactly. Not only that we have just got our titles as knights with a lot of hardships to bear. Don't you think it'll scare them?" Riko said, supporting You. "Hai, hai. You know the two of you would make amazing knights. You both are free to join us whenever you want." Chika said before leaving with her comrades.

"Those were the knights of the new squadron. They look so brave." Ruby swooned after a moment of silence. "I'd like to join them but..."   
"But what zura?"   
"I want you to do it with me."

Hanamaru didn't expect that coming. "I'm not good at these stuff." Hanamaru said, "I would support you though."   
"Oh. Onee-chan won't let me to join them alone. But its alright." Ruby said with a smile.

The day went by in a flash. Hanamaru could only think about the offer. Maybe she could try. Maybe. She wasn't good at anything athletic though. As the two were packing up for the day at the library Hanamaru told her best friend, "Let's be knights together zura."

And so the adventure began for the bookish, quiet girl along with her companion to become a knight. Becoming a knight wasn't easy and she knew it. But she was ready for whatever was in front if her.


	2. Save her(part 1)

Here she was. Yoshiko wasn't really a fallen angel. She merely gave that name Yohane and the title Fallen Angel to look special. She knew was as ordinary as anyone else. But she didn't want to be ordinary. She wanted to be known for something. Not everyone would accept her. Usually she was kept aside for her unusual behavior. Only two people had actually accepted her for who she was. One her master and her old friend that she had to leave behind, for reasons.

"I can't believe I'm here." she muttered. She was here spying on the trespassers. Her master, _ **the great witch**_ Nozomi had sent her to check upon the intruders who entered their part if the forest. Well she wasn't here to sabotage their journey. In fact she was here to protect them. From the tree she sat on she could see a familiar face. She didn't know where she's seen her but she knew one thing, she was pretty. Really pretty.

Then what she wished didn't happen happened, again. "Oh no!" she wailed as she dropped from the tree she was hiding in. In the process she almost got trampled by a freaked out horse who happened to be right in front of her and a red haired girl with pigtails who ended up jumping off her horse. "Woah girl." the girl told her horse will patting it's neck. "Are you alright?" the orange head on the horse said with concern.

Meanwhile, Yoshiko's mind was a mess. She had broken her cover, again. There was only one thing left to do which might end up scaring the group of five in front of her. "Where am I? Is this place called earth?"

"She is totally not alright." said the orange haired girl. Her other three comrades were confused and the brunette had a thoughtful expressions. "I am a fallen angel... since you have helped me find a step of the way to help I shall call you my little demons. Bow before me!"

"We are not you little demons and we will not now before you... uh..." the other red head with long hair said, clearly annoyed.

"Yoshiko chan is that you?" the brunette said before jumping off her horse and approached Yoshiko. "No its Yohane!"

Meanwhile Yoshiko's mind was a mess. In front of her was the girl she was checking out (she hoped Nozomi won't find out) and her identity had been revealed. "Oh a fallen angel mustn't reveal their identity but since your my little demons it's fine."  
"Hanamaru chan do you know her?" the grey haired girl asked. "I think so zura."

' _Zura_ ' that word made Yoshiko remember who the brunette was. It was Hanamaru. Her friend. The only one who accepted her when she was small. She would call her Zuramaru. They were good friends when they were small but now was a whole other story they hadn't seen each other in ten years. ' _She is really hot. Wait what are you thinking of Yohane! You are a fallen angel. You shouldn't have such feelings for a mortal._ ' her brain was a mess again. She didn't expect the girl who would say ' _mirai zura_ ' for almost everything would be this pretty.

"Play rock-paper-sissors with me zura." she said her expression serious. ' _Great. Just great. Yohane teleport out of here._ ' Yoshiko thought. "Ah I have descended from heaven. How would I know how to play such a foolish game?" she desperately tried to flee from the situation. "Just play zura."

"Janken pon!" Yoshiko lost like usual. She had put her signature style of scissors. "It is you zura! Remember me, it's Hanamaru zura!"Hanamaru said, her serious expression turning into a happy one. "Ha-na-ma-ru... I don't know any Hanamaru" Yoshiko lied before she ran away.

"Wait Yoshiko chan!" Hanamaru chased Yoshiko while her comrades were calling out for Hanamaru to come back. The pigtail girl started to chase Hanamaru while screaming, "Hanamaru chan wait!"  
Yoshiko ran on the familiar path with Hanamaru behind her. Yoshiko could feel a warm sensation on her back. 'Is this what I think it is? No it can't.' Yoshiko asked herself. She heard a scream yet Yoshiko kept running, she needed to get out of here. "Hanamaru chan!" she heard a voice scream. Yoshiko turned around and saw that Hanamaru was missing. The red head that was following Hanamaru began to cry. It was all Yoshiko's fault. "What happened?"

"T-they t-took her... I-I was too f-far away t-to stop them..." the girl sobbed. Yoshiko clenched her teeth. Those bandits would never keep there hands to themselves. "What ever your name is-"  
"It's Ruby."  
"Alright Ruby I'm going to teleport your friends and you to a friend of mine. Tell her what happened."  
"W-What about you?" Ruby said in between sobs. "I'm going after her..." Yoshiko lifted her hand to cast her teleportation spell. "Do your Rubesty!" Ruby made an action after she calmed down a bit. Yoshiko had no clue what that meant but smiled before she casted it. Ruby who was in front if her disappeared.

Yoshiko would go after her old friend and find the bandits' hideout before anything happened to her.


	3. Save her(part 2)

Hanamaru woke up. She was cold and hungry. She had no clue where she was. The only thing she knew at The time was that she was tied to a chair, with a gag in her mouth and in a room with no windows whatsoever. Just a door. A metal door. The last thing she remembered was being dragged by someone who pulled her side. Hanamaru was scared. She tried to break free of the ropes. It didn't work. In the process she tipped over the chair onto its side making it and her fall. A muffled zura came from her mouth as pain seized her side. She sat there scared her heart beating quickly. She wondered how did those protagonists in the books she read escape out of this like it was nothing.

Then a sound came from the door. The door hissed as it opened and Hanamaru was blinded by the bright light. She blinked her eyes a few times and saw two silhouettes standing in that bright light. "Pick her up and take that gag out." said the one with a shorter pony tail standing on the right. The one with the longer pony tail approached her and set her chair upright and pulled the gag out. From Hanamaru's mouth a whole bunch of stuff came out like, "Where am I and what do you want with me zura!?" "Put it back on." the other instructed. The gag was placed back on her mouth, her voice now muffled. Hanamaru tried to find out who was she, the one with the long ponytail, but she had a mask on. All that she could make out was that she had blue hair and smelled like the ocean.

The blue head went back beside the other girl. "If you plan to escape you can't. Even if you plan to, we'll kill you. Even if you use magic we will kill you. We won't hesitate. After all you're just a mini part of the grand scheme."

Hanamaru had a whole bunch of thoughts and feelings coming up. ' _What scheme zura? Why am I here zura? Will I even see daylight zura? I'm scared zura..._ ' her train of thoughts were broken by the blue head when she began to speak. "You are here to attract your friends here so that they can tell us information related to their previous mission."

Hanamaru's mind went into overdrive. She remembered giving the Three Mermaids a huge stack of books. Old books that were at the back of the most recent books. None of them had seen those books before. Hanamaru didn't even know they existed till she was reorganizing the library again with Ruby. All those books were about an ancient swords. Only the best could obtain that sword. It was said that a great squadron called μ's had created these swords and were known for their power. The problem is that these swords had the power to destroy as well create. The squadron had reached a point where they were invincible, or at least till they felt that they were too powerful and that they must destroy the swords. The problem they couldn't. So they hid the swords locked up deep in a place. No one knows where the swords are now except for them. The next problem. No one knows where they are. The Three Mermaids had found out where one of them are and that was the forest which they went to along with her and Ruby.

It was because of this that now she is stuck in a place she least expected to be. All she hoped was that someone would save her but she didn't want her friends to be in danger because of her. "If you want you can join us. You seem to be a quite knowledgeable person. If you do we will free you... after we get what we want." the other one said.

Hanamaru shook her head in denial, vigorously. There was no way she would betray her friends. "So then rot here till your friends come." the two laughed manically and the door closed shut. Hanamaru could only hope she would come out of here alive.

* * *

Yoshiko zoomed through the branches of the trees as she made her way to their hideout. She had used a location spell to find it and her predictions were right. It was in the same place where she found it last time. She had went on an errand for Nozomi when she accidentally stumbled upon it and some how escaped from the area without getting caught.

"I hope Zuramaru's alright." she muttered. She knew she was almost there. Her mind was only focused on Hanamaru. Yoshiko felt as if it was her fault that Hanamaru got kidnapped. After all all that happened to her was most of the time bad. The only things which she considered as great was meeting Hanamaru and Nozomi(sometimes she'd regret it) and learning magic. It was something which fascinated her. The power flowing through her veins felt nice and she felt more like an fallen angel.

She reached the spot. A boring building stood in the clearing. She was surprised to find it barely guarded. ' _Where are the guards? They usually heavily arm the place._ ' she thought as she used a spell to make herself invisible. She jumped off the tree and made her way slowly to the building while analyzing the situation. It was unlike her but she really didn't have a choice, she didn't want to accidentally hurt her friend. Thanks to her bad luck she stepped on a twig that wasn't there before. A huge axe from the tree in front of her swung. She jumped to the tree on her right, barely dodging it. That's when she noticed that if that was hidden then what else would be lurking. She knew those bandits weren't your average bandits. They were specialized in warfare and magic making them even deadlier. She wasn't a skilled magician like Nozomi. Yoshiko wished she payed more attention to Nozomi's magic classes instead of trying to escape.

She didn't learn a spell that would remove the illusion. Nozomi being one of the best magician's in the country would know but Yoshiko did remember a small conversation she had with Nozomi who said, "Some spells only come with continuous use of magic or experiences. Not all are easy like the ones I'm teaching you now. You end up crafting your own spells sometimes in the process. Magic is based off of your emotions even though it might not seem like that."

Yoshiko understood that now. She knew that her skill was not even close to the mark to remove this one. She couldn't teleport inside because she had no clue how it looked like. When you teleport you or someone you need to imagine the place. Yoshiko looked at the ground, dejected. She really wanted to save Hanamaru. That's when the idea struck her. She smirked at the ground. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Hanamaru sat there cold. She didn't know how much time passed. She was scared beyond her wits. The blue haired girl, her kidnapper, had been coming often, asking her to join, threatening her. There was something she noticed though. The girl looked uncomfortable, like she didn't like what she was doing but Hanamaru felt as if it was just a trick of her eyes after all she was hungry for hours and they hadn't brought her food. Her stomach growled.

She felt the ground rumble beneath her. She let out a muffled ' _zura_ ' in fear. She wanted to go home. She wanted to bask in the warmth of books. All she hoped that all of this was a dream a nightmare. Then suddenly, the ground in front of her collapsed. Now she was terrified beyond anything. Out from that hole came another girl. "Zuramaru is that you?" a familiar voice said. She nodded her head. "Thank god your safe. This place has the weirdest things I've ever seen. I should ask Nozomi about some stuff but that aside." Yoshiko said as she removed the gag and the rope which tied Hanamaru to the chair. "T-thanks zura." Hanamaru hugged Yoshiko tight and started to sob. "How did you know where to find me?" she said between sobs. "I am a fallen angel of course I'd know where my little demons are. Anyway, Zuramaru we need to get out of here before-"

"I enter this room and trap you both." said the blue head who appeared out of nowhere. Yoshiko's eyes widened. Hanamaru bit back a scream. "The door's locked and you can't go back the way you came from. There is no escape." she grinned as she neared the two with a ball of magic in her hand. "Zuramaru take my hand." Yoshiko whispered. Hanamaru did as she was told. With each step Hanamaru was frightened. Her heart beated faster and faster. She could feel Yoshiko's hand trembling. A warm sensation was felt on her back. She did not know the meaning behind the sensation on her back. "Yo-Yoshiko chan..." she said quietly.

At the last moment Yoshiko moved her other hand and the next thing Hanamaru knew was that she was in the forest in front of a quaint cottage in a clearing. Yoshiko left Hanamaru's hand and fell face first into a muddy puddle. Hanamaru felt weak to pick up Yoshiko. In fact she felt weak to even walk. Everything seemed to spin around her. She could see her friends come out of the cottage and running towards them. The next thing she knew she fell on the ground beside Yoshiko and closed her eyes out of fatigue.

* * *

Yoshiko woke up to the sound of laughing. She opened her eyes to find Nozomi sitting along with the other people she met before stuff happened and Hanamaru across the table on the otherside if the room. Nozomi looked back and approached Yoshiko while the others waved at her. "Ah your awake." Nozomi continued while the others were again busy with their conversation, "That act you pulled of was surprisingly courageous for you. Usually your such a scaredy cat."   
"Fallen angels are not scared of mortals or anything. Mortals are just puny and worthless. I only did that so that her comrades won't feel sad." she said trying to protect her pride. "You mean you're in love." Nozomi teased with a smug look. "Fallen angels don't fall in love with mortals like her."   
"Your totally head over heels for her."   
"Am not."   
"Firstly you were checking her out while watching them." Yoshiko turned beet red at the statement. "Secondly look at your back."   
"My back... are you lying Nozomi?"   
"Would my cards lie?"   
"Maybe."   
"Do you want me to washi washi you?"   
"No it's fine..." Yoshiko said covering her chest with her arms. She got up, stumbled a bit and headed to the restroom. She didn't really believe what Nozomi said except for the first one. There was no way Hanamaru would be her... no there was no way. It was only her crush. An infatuation. She was sure she would get over it. Just like that other girl she had a crush on. She got in the bathroom, shut the door and took off her shirt.

From out side they heard a scream. Everyone except for Nozomi turned in the direction. "What happened to Yoshiko chan zura?" Hanamaru asked, concerned. "Nothing. She just realized something." Nozomi replied and gave Hanamaru a wink.


	4. Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, may seem like a interlude than a actual chapter but it contains some key points that is important for the future. I'm planning to keep interludes or chapters similar to this one between every quest the squadron goes on.

Ruby was practicing with her squadron. Nozomi, who was invited by Mari to live in the castle after The Three Mermaids and the new members of the squadron returned, was teaching them how to combine magic with their weapons. Ruby could only control, create and bear fire unlike Yoshiko who could cast spells. After all everyone was different. Ruby didn't really like her power because she felt like a person with a timid personality like her didn't require such lethal powers.

She looked at the scene around her. Chika, who didn't have any powers was given a crate of Mikans and was asked to impale them when in air with her desired weapon, the spear. You had only recently found out that her family was from a great lineage of water benders. You was trying to awaken that power with Nozomi guiding her. Riko had the power to summon flowers. So she ended up practicing her crossbow skills and enhanced it with her power. Meanwhile, Hanamaru was selecting her weapon with Yoshiko showing her. Hanamaru's sword broke during the kidnapping so she needs a new one. Yoshiko knew how to combine magic and her weapon, the axe and Hanamaru hadn't seen so many different types of weapons except the sword and spear and so Hanamru ended up saying " _Mirai zura!_ " for each one Yoshiko showed her. Yoshiko on the other had was all confused wondering what was so special in them. Hanamaru didn't really have any power though. So she had to practice with the weapon, whenever she chose it.

Ruby was supposed to combine her fire with her quarterstaff but she was scared. She wasn't confident. "Scared aren't you?"said a voice behind. "Pigii!" Ruby squealed and fell on the floor, scared. "Oh, Nozomi san it's it you." she said relieved. "I didn't know that you were this scared of everything." Nozomi giggled lending her a hand which Ruby gladly took. Nozomi continued, "Your personality seems like the opposite of your hard headed sister." Nozomi giggled before saying, "She reminds me of a person knew."

Nozomi cleared her throat. "You do not like your powers nor do you feel like they suit you, right?" Ruby nodded while wondering how she knew about her insecurity. "I'll tell you a story about a girl. She had the power to control ice. Usually these kind of people were hated. She was hated too and hated her powers because of it. She set herself aside. One day she a person approached her. That person realized she wasn't so bad and asked if they could help other people. At first the girl was reluctant but went with it. Later people saw her doing her good deeds and she wasn't hated anymore." Nozomi paused before placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "So do not feel like your not worth these powers. There is a reason why. Always. It only matters about the purpose of the magic you use. Like is it for the good or the evil? Or for the welfare of others or your selfish reasons? Then again that's your choice. Now then I'll be going. If you need help just call I'll lend you a hand. After all you need practice." "I'll do my Rubesty!" she said enthusiastically. Nozomi smiled before going back to You who, in Ruby's opinion looked constipated, was trying to awaken that power. But on the way she noticed Chika trying to escape with a a handful of Mikans and so went to washi washi her.

She looked at the quarterstaff in her hand. Maybe she could do this. The last time she used her power it didn't end well. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt the power flowing through her veins and the staff heating up in her hand. She opened her eyes surprised the staff didn't burn up. ' _It must be Nozomi's magic._ ' Ruby thought. The last time she tried thus the weapon just melted in her hand. The dummy stood before her, ready to perish. She hesitated to attack. She tentatively poked the dummy which on contact caught on fire.

"Pigii!" Ruby squealed and threw her staff. The flaming staff rolled on the ground heading to You who was still looking constipated, had her eyes closed. Ruby stumbled, trying to run behind it but was stopped by Nozomi's knowing look. From You's hand emerged a wave of water dousing the flaming stick. She opened her eyes. "Yosoro!" she screamed as she saw the water. She didn't have much control on it so in the process she doused Ruby in water, not like she minded. She felt hot anyway. "Oh Ruby chan I'm so sorry!" You ran to her. "It's alright You chan. I can do this." Ruby set herself on fire and then ended it in a flash. She was dry once again. She always made sure she wore fire proof clothing to prevent accidents while handling fire. "Woah...that's sooooo cool! I didn't know you could do that!"

Their discussion was cut off by Nozomi calling everyone to the center of the arena. " Your petition to change the name of your squadron from Three Mermaids to Aqours has been accepted." Riko mentally threw a party for herself. She had finally managed to get rid of that embarrassing name. She meant to give the name Aqours when the three of them joined but accidentally gave the name Three Mermaids when Mari asked the name of their squadron. Also their squadron had six people not three anymore. Nozomi then continued, "Everyone you have another mission to go on."

* * *

"Mari san are you sure about this?" Dia asked the princess of the kingdom of Uranohoshi who looked outside the window looking at the green garden. "Yes, I know that it is a risk but I have a feeling they might be able to do it. Are you alright with this decision I've made Dia?"   
Dia sighed. "She is my sister. Her squadron barely came back alive from that forest. I know she is growing up both in maturity and as a pyromancer. I guess I am fine with the decision." Dia scratched the mole near her mouth. Mari giggled before saying, "Dia, I just want to know if we should send them to the Northern Mountains. They should try going there once. Remember those days where we had gone on quests like those?" "Yes, I do not want them to bump into the Ice sisters of Hakodate. Do remember that Mari san?"

Mari bit back a sob as she remembered the incident. It was because of them she lost Kanan, her girlfriend, the General of the army of Uranohoshi. "We'll have to warn them then. They do have to defeat that dragon after all. We did receive that request from the villagers over there." Mari managed to say before sobbing. Dia gave her a hug, trying to comfort her. She was her childhood friend after all and so was Kanan. Mari missed Kanan. A lot. All she wished was for her to come back. Come to her. Back in her arms.


	5. Up the Mountain

"I'm tired zura..." Hanamaru groaned as they climbed up the mountain. "I feel like I'm going to die."   
"We have only just started and your already tired!" Yoshiko exclaimed. "Both of you calm down." Riko ordered, not taking her eyes from the map. "We should be able to reach the town by sunset, if there are no obstacles blocking us. Then tomorrow we can head to the cave."

"Aye aye, captain, full steam ahead!" You said with a salute. "Let's do this!" Chika said enthusiastically. And so they walked on, with a complaining Hanamaru. Hanamaru wasn't really an athletic person and her stamina sucked. On a scale of one to ten it would be a two or even a one. Ruby could only feel a bit sad for dragging her friend into this decision of being a knight after seeing Hanamaru struggle. It was because of her persuasion that Hanamaru joined with her(and got a stamp on their foreheads thanks to Mari who approved their request) and in their previous quest got abducted. She could have saved her but she couldn't. All she just wanted was someone she knew, with her due to her shy personality. She didn't want to feel left out because of it. She wasn't like her sister. The dependable, hardworking, strong Dia. Sure, she had her weak points but it never was seen so easily, unlike her. Ruby was sensitive, weak, harmless and not so dependable. One of the reasons she built courage to join the squadron now called Aqours was to become a dependable and a open person. She wanted to stop being shy(at least at some places).

"Zura..." Hanamaru fell on the snow, tired. You was shivering. On seeing You shivering Riko took off her scarf and wrapped it around You's neck. You thanked Riko while blushing.

They had planed to stop to rest a bit and eat. They can't keep going forever in that cold wether with an empty stomach. "What did we bring as food, cause I'm starving!?" Chika said blowing into her hands to keep warm. You opened the backpack which Yoshiko placed on the ground and took out some containers. "A container of my Nicenoodles and the Tears of a Fallen Angel." You said the second item in a deep voice. "Alright then let's eat!" Chika said, taking out the bowls, placing the food in them and giving it to everyone. "Calm down Chika, eat slowly!" "Sawy I wash hungwe(Sorry I was hungry)" "I want some more zura!" Hanamaru said extending her bowl. "Already!" Yoshiko exclaimed, surprised at Hanamaru's speed. Ruby smiled at the two while eating. The two were childhood friends. Not just that Ruby knew Hanamaru's secret. It was nice to see that her friend had an idea of who her soul mate would be. Unfortunately for Ruby she hadn't gotten a tattoo yet. She wondered who would it be. She hadn't really felt any sort of attraction to anyone yet. She wondered how would it feel to fall in love with someone.

Ruby munched on her Nicenoodles and avoided the Tears of the Fallen Angel because she had a taste of them at Nozomi's place. Worst thing Ruby hated anything spicy.

"Is everyone ready to go?" You asked everyone once everyone is done. "Hai!" everyone said in unison. "Full steam ahead, my first mates!"

Nothing much happened except for Yoshiko almost falling of the edge of the mountain with the supplies. They had reached the town and headed for the inn Chika said she knew. Once they reached they Chika opened the door of the inn with a huge grin.

"Welcome to the- oh Chika chan your back!" a black haired woman said happily before calling on another person. The other person was a orange head younger than the black haired lady."Shima nee, Mito nee I missed you!" she gave the two a hug. "That's your sisters!" everyone but You said, surprised. Chika had been talking all about them as they were heading to the place located just out of town, near the cave. Chika nodded with a grin, still plastered to her face.

They were then acquainted with Chika's sisters before Chika led them to her room. On the way Ruby bumped into a purple haired girl, around her age. She wore the same hair style as her. "Watch it." she said to Ruby, with a cold voice. "Ah s-sorry." Ruby apologized to the glaring girl. Ruby felt a warm sensation on her back. It was so foreign but it felt good. She felt to know the girl even more though she felt a bit scared of her. "Ruby chan are you alright zura?" Hanamaru asked. "Yes. I am a bit scared." Hanamaru gave her a hug before joining the others in the room.

Chika then left to talk with her sisters. No one stopped her though cause they all knew the pain of staying away from their family. Hanamaru soon left to use the restroom.

The atmosphere of the room was a bit awkward, or so Ruby felt. She could sense You and Riko looking at each other awkwardly. That's when Ruby notice that the two had never really talked to each other and were closer to Chika than each other. Chika came back with some drinks placed it on the table in the middle of the room and left wondering what happened to everyone all of a sudden because everyone was quiet. Ruby and Yoshiko took their drinks.

Yoshiko was sitting beside Ruby bored. "Hey Ruby." Yoshiko whispered. "Yeah Yoshiko chan."   
"It's Yohane and keep it low!" Yoshiko exclaimed quietly. "As my fourth little demon I need you to keep a secret. Don't tell anyone or else you shall face the wrath of the hellish flames." Yoshiko warned. "Alright tell me." Ruby gave her a warm smile. "Remember when we were at Nozomi's."   
"Yeah."   
"Well I found who's my soul mate."   
"That's nice. Who is it?"   
"Zuramaru." Ruby almost spit out her drink. She did know but still. "Huh I see. So is that why you screamed from the bathroom at Nozomi san's place."   
"No it's not that. A fallen angel does not scream for such dumb reasons." Yoshiko said, but her beet red face told otherwise.

"What happened?" Riko asked looking confused as she looked at Yoshiko's embarrassed face. "My little demon was telling me something, Lili." "Who are you calling Lili?" Riko gave Yoshiko a glare. "You are my elite little demon of course you need a name to show your elite status." "I am not your little demon. None of us are."

"Alright I think that's enough." You intervened with a chuckle, to prevent anything worse to happen. "There's a hot spring here zura!" Hanamaru barged in with a food in her mouth, startling everyone. Ruby squealed. "We should go there zura!"   
"Sure. Full steam ahead!"   
"Why not."   
"Okay. Zuramaru control your eating habits. It's not good for a knight to gain unnecessary weight. "   
"If Chika chan allows."   
"We are going there!" Chika said who was standing behind Hanamaru. "Let's go!" Chika said enthusiastically.

* * *

They were at the bath strategizing for the next day. It was always best to be prepared than sorry.

"According to Mari sama we have to beware of the Ice Sisters of Hakodate." Riko said. "How dangerous would they be? We can beat them up." Chika said proudly. "Actually they are very skilled. They have ice powers which are not very easy to defeat. According to Onee chan someone went missing because of them. She never tells me who." Ruby said, quietly. "Wait Ruby chan, you have fire powers you could defeat them, right?" You said, with hope. "I'm not as strong as Onee chan. I might end up being blasted away." "I see. What if we send Yoshiko?" Riko said. "Hey it's Yohane!" she gave an eerie laugh before saying, "they shall stand no chance against me or my little demons."

"Yoshiko chan, they could easily dodge you and defeat you." Ruby said. "Hey!" Yoshiko exclaimed. "You do know a lot about knights." Riko said with a smile. Ruby smiled sheepishly.

In the end they came up with a plan to defeat the dragon. The dragon happened to be an ice dragon. Ruby would have to shoot a column of fire at it's weak point while Yoshiko would create a barrier around Ruby so she would be able to shoot at it without getting any injuries. The rest would protect the two. "Hopefully this works." You said. She was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

That's when two purple haired girls entered; one around Ruby's age and one about two years older than her. Ruby started to mentally freak out. It was that girl. The girl she bumped into. The girl still gave her a glare to which Ruby squealed. "Sorry for the intrusion." the older one said. "No it's fine it's a public bath after all." Chika said with a smile. The two girls entered the water.

"So what brings you two to the Northern Mountains?" Chika asked. "We are on a mission." the older one said. "What about you?"   
"Us too!" Chika said enthusiastically. "Good luck." the girl said. "Same too you!" Chika gave her a thumbs up before standing up. "Chika chan! " Riko was embarrassed by her friend's action. "We should be going now." Riko said. "Hai!" the rest of the squadron said before getting up. They would have to get a good night's sleep for the quest. Who knows what they might need to face.

* * *

Ruby was nervous and frightened. She didn't want to mess this up. This was her chance to show her strength and show that she was as useful as her elder sister.

They reached the entrance of the cave. The path was small but just enough space for a tiny dragon to pass by. The cave was one of the most scariest things Ruby had ever seen. A dark cave that loomed over everyone. Ruby's hands shivered not only because of the cold. Coldness was an enemy of pyromancers. Ruby wished her sister was there to hide behind.

In front of the entrance were two girls. One taller than the other. The two had purple hair; both looking a bit familiar. It was that girl. Ruby trembled, her quarterstaff almost falling out from her hand, when she realized it was none other than the Ice sisters of Hakodate. "Ah it's you again." the taller, older one smirked. "Why are you here?" the older one asked."I'd like to ask you the same thing." Riko said. "To defeat that dragon, of course." Chika said proudly before the two girls in front of them could reply; the two laughed, leaving Aqours confused. "You can't destroy a spirit." the older one mocked them. "You can control them."

"Is that so..." Chika chuckled nervously. "We are going to make it go back to sleep. So don't be in our way." the older one said. "We are also on a mission to do so. We will go and stop that dragon." Chika said. "Well then since you picking up a fight, send your fighter and let them fight one of us. Who ever wins shall complete their quest."

Chika agreed to the terms leaving the other members bewildered with the dumb choice. "Ruby chan." Chika turned around. "W-what!?" Ruby squealed. "Go on." everyone was looking at her. She remembered the plan they made in the morning. She had no choice but to go. She had forgotten to mention something to her group. Pyromancers grow weaker in the cold. As it was below freezing she was feeling really weak.

"Leah." the older one said. Leah moved up cracking her knuckles, scaring Ruby. She really didn't want to fight in this state. In fact she didn't want to fight at all. "Let this fight begin!" the older one announced.

Ruby, startled, let out a fire ball on Leah's direction. Leah skillfully did a front flip over it and shot a ice ball at her. If Ruby wasn't fighting she would have stared at Leah in awe. Ruby crouched preparing for the impact but it landed behind her. Ruby let out a terrified squeal. Ruby stood up, unsteady, as Leah landed on the ground. Ruby used her quarterstaff and sent a path of fire at Leah. Leah from her hand sent an ice one.

The older one, Sarah was hopeful Leah would win in that strike. In Aqours everyone was tensed. Some felt that they should have sent Yoshiko instead. They were scared if Ruby would be alright.

Both of their powers were cancelled out, surprising everyone, sendiing a burst of ice and fire everywhere. Sarah created an ice wall to protect herself while Yoshiko used her power and created a barrier. Meanwhile, Leah and Ruby were slowly moving back, at the force the columns of power were coming at them; both of them trying hard to defeat the other with the other's column of magic. Ruby could feel herself growing weaker by the second because of the cold. Leah's piwer weren't helping her either. She didn't know if she would make it. They heard a loud roar from inside. Both of them stopped attacking each other. and looked in horror as they peeked into the cave. The ground rumbled and shook. Before anyone could react the tiny dragon had stormed out of the cave nearly crushing the other members of Aqours and Sarah. Unfortunately, Leah and Ruby were thrown to the sides of the small path. The two had fallen down into the unknown pit.

"Ruby chan!" the other members screamed while Sarah yelled, "Leah!"

Both groups looked in horror as they has just lost a member. A person close to them at heart. All of them were only able to be speechless as they sobbed. Chika felt guilty for forcing Ruby and wondered how her sister was going to take this news. Sarah was heart broken. Her sister was gone. Gone. Gone.


	6. Alive

Ruby woke up. She was sure she died. She was certain that in the world of the living her gravestone would have the words ' _fell off a cliff, fighting_ ' on it, though she was't sure about the fighting part of it. She was sure she was in heaven. This thought surprisingly made her a bit calm due to which she wasn't so worried about where she was.

Now here she was in a warm room. The room looked as if it was in a cottage. In front of the comfy bed she was laying on, across the room, was a fireplace where a fire was burning lighting up the room and spreading warmth all over. Close by that were two chairs and in the corner of the room was a table. Beside the bed she was laying on was the girl she fought with. She was still unconscious. ' _What was her name? Was it Leah?_ ' Ruby thought as she glanced at the girl. Ruby had never seen a girl as beautiful as her. Her purple hair that was in the same hair style as her, now disheveled. Her face was covered with a few bruises but yet she looked pretty. She still looked pretty good looking in her tattered armor and robe. ' _Why am I even thinking like this?_ ' Ruby thought to herself as she face palmed. It was unlike her to feel like this. She could stare at her all day. Ruby wanted to know Leah more and get closer to her. ' _she does look pretty._ ' 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door that she didn't notice open up with a bam. Ruby squealed in fright and hid behind the sheets. "-and then Maki chan was all angry. It was so funny nya!" the one who entered said to the person coming behind her, who had a staff in her hand. "Rin chan you shouldn't prank someone like that." the one with the staff chided. Ruby sat there confused.

The one with the staff looked at her and gave her a smile. Ruby immediately hid behind the sheets, scared. "It's alright nya. We won't hurt you nya." Rin said extending a lollipop, which came out of no where, to Ruby. Ruby hesitantly took it and popped it into her mouth. ' _So good..._ ' she thought as she tasted the strawberry flavor. "My name is Rin and this is Kayo chin nya!" 'nya?' Ruby thought. She then come to a conclusion that Rin had a verbal tic like Hanamaru but instead of "zura" she said "nya" like a cat.

"Rin chan..." the one with the staff gave her a look before turning to Ruby. "I'm Hanayo. Rin chan calls me Kayo chin." Hanayo introduced. "Welcome to the Rice Kingdom, the neighbor to the famous Uranohoshi Kingdom and Hakodate Kingdom!" Hanayo said excited.

"I-I'm not dead?" Ruby stuttered to which Rin laughed. "No nya! We saw the two of you falling and we caught you nya. I turned into an eagle to save you and Kayo chin grew a huge plant to save your friend nya!" Rin stressed on the word huge and moved her hands as she explained what had happened.

' _She isn't really my friend... but I wouldn't mind her being my friend_ ' Ruby thought. Hanayo then spoke picking off where Rin left off. "Our friend Maki chan healed the two of you. She just left when you woke up."  
They were interrupted with a cough. "Where am I!?" Leah sat up straight scared, holding a ball of ice in her hand, ready to attack. "No need to be scared nya! You are in the Rice Kingdom nya!"  
"What! So I'm not dead?"  
They explained the situation again, this time to Leah. "I get it. Just so you know she is not my friend." Leah pointed at Ruby, giving her a dirty look. Ruby squeaked again. "Don't be so cold nya. I'll get some warn Ramen to eat and Kayo chin some rice nya!" Rin skipped out of the room.  
That left Ruby with Leah and Hanayo. There was a silence lingering in the air. It wasn't an awkward one. It felt comforting. Hanayo seemed like a nice person. Or at least that's what Ruby thought. "You both may stay as long as you like." Hanayo said with a warm smile after sometime. That's when Ruby remembered about her friends. They must be worried sick. Ruby began to panic and began to cry. The other two looked at her wondering why was the happy girl crying all of a sudden. "Onee chan..." Ruby muttered as she hugged the sheets as she sobbed into it. Ruby wondered how her sister would take the news of her falling off the cliff. Surely she wouldn't be happy and she would go on about how she shouldn't have let Ruby to become a knight. Who knows what Dia might do to know what exactly happened. Especially since she was the second one from her kingdom to supposedly die from fighting the Ice sisters.

"Onee chan?" Leah looked at the sobbing girl, before her eyes widened as she remembered something. "Onee sama does she know I'm here!?" Leah asked Hanayo, and began to panic. Hanayo felt a bit overwhelmed with the situation. One one side she had a crying kid, who she didn't know how to console. On the other there was a panicking girl who demanded answers. "Dareka taskete!" Hanayo screamed. The two girls looked at her, a confused. Ruby stopped crying, due to that shock. "Kayo chin what happened nya!?" Rin came running in with four bowls, two balancing on each arm. Hanayo was weeping. Rin turned to the two angrily at which the two girls yelped. "Did you do anything to Kayo chin nya?" Rin growled like a cat. "We did nothing I swear." Leah said, waving her arms, clearly scared. Ruby was to frightened to say anything on the other hand. "Rin chan they are right. I was just overwhelmed." Hanayo explained, wiping her tears. "If you say so nya!" Rin returned to her normal self. Leah and Ruby made a mental note not to make Rin angry. Ever.

"So what made you feel like that nya?" Rin asked Hanayo while passing out the bowls of food to everyone. "It's about their sisters..." "You have sisters nya?" the two nodded at the question. "That's so cool! Two of my friends have sisters too! They-" "Can I contact my sister, please." Leah interrupted, "I don't want her to worry."   
"M-me too." Ruby squeaked, "I also need to contact my squadron..." "You're a knight!?" Hanayo's eyes sparkled in excitement. Ruby nodded. Just before Hanayo was about to say something Ruby said, "I just want to contact them, to tell them I'm alright." Rin and Hanayo looked at each other and gulped before turning to the two girls. "We can do that but..." Hanayo trailed off. "We might need to go to the neighboring forest and search for this particular person nya." Rin continued, "she usually never stays in one place there."

"WHAT!" the two said in unison. Then chaos broke out. The two blabbered on about how their comrades/sisters' would be worried. Hanayo then said feebly, "T-there is another way though." the two on hearing this kept quiet and were all ears for Hanayo. "Follow me." Hanayo said getting up from her chair, placing her cup of rice on the chair. Rin did the same, followed by Ruby and Leah. They were outside surrounded by rice fields all over. 'No wonder they call it the rice kingdom.' Ruby thought as Hanayo pointed to a mountain far away. "That's the mountain from where you fell from. It won't be easy to reach there though. You must pass the Forest of Birds. Then you must pass the abandoned village to reach it." Hanayo took a breath before continuing her explanation. "Since you don't have much time you might need to do this..." Hanayo began to explain the two a procedure. Ruby hoped that she would be able to do this.

* * *

They were back at Chika's place. They returned back to town and were astonished to not find dragon over there. They stayed over there for a few days, to check if it returned but it didn't. Just because they finished the mission it didn't mean they were happy. They had lost a member who was vital for the group. It wasn't just her. A person who was close to another person's heart was gone too. The remaining members of Aqours and Sarah sat in Chika's room, sad. Not even Yoshiko's antics were able to make them laugh or do something about it like usual. Both parties called out a truce after the incident. The most affected by this was Sarah, Chika and Hanamaru. Sarah had lost her sister and Hanamaru had lost a precious friend. Chika felt guilty for forcing Ruby to fight Leah at that moment. They weren't ready to believe that they were gone. In fact none of them wanted to accept it but it was the dirty truth. The room was silent.

The door opened with a bam. It was Mito , Chika's older sister. "Hey dummy I think you might want to see this." Mito said to Chika. Chika was in no mood to look at anything, but then again who knows what it might be, "Come outside, all of you." Mito added, before rushing outside. Everyone looked confused and slowly shuffled out of the room.

Chika's mood completely changed on going outside. Her frown was turned onto a toothy grin. From afar the nine people and Mito could see a white ray shooting up, then a red one enveloping it. On the bright blue shy was written the words "ALIVE" Chika was sure it was no other than Ruby and Leah. Everyone was happy and cheered as hope began to reestablish it's place in everyone's hearts. Maybe they could save them.

Everything returned to happiness and joy as they saw the message. Chika would have to write another report to Mari but she didn't care. As long as they were safe. "Everyone let's go and get them!" Chika said excited for what's ahead. "Hai!" everyone said in unison. "Aye aye captain, full steam ahead!"

And so they were going to embark on another journey to save their comrades, that is after Chika and Sarah write another report to their respective kingdoms.

* * *

"My sister is what!" Dia exclaimed, after reading a letter Chika had sent a few days ago to Mari. "Yes, it's true."   
"How can this be..." Dia muttered and placed her face in her hands. She was not ready to accept the news. Ruby was a Kurosawa and Kurosawa's never back down that easily. They will always strike back even if they have to face death. There was no way Ruby would have fallen down a cliff and is dead. Sure Ruby was soft at heart but it never meant she was fierce. She was a Kurosawa after all. She needed to see what happened with her own eyes. Dia almost stormed out of the room when Mari called her, "You're going there aren't you?" Mari had a knowing look in her eyes. "Yes."   
"I'm coming too."   
"BUU BUU DESU WA!!!" Dia said. "You have to take care of the kingdom. What will the kingdom do without a leader? You need to stay beck." Dia tried to knock some sense in Mari's mind. "Nope. I'm coming. The kingdom won't collapse if I'm not here for a day of two." she said casually to which Dia sighed. "Fine... but may I know something?" Mari signaled Dia to go on. "Mari san, why are you giving them such quests which are meant for knights of a higher grade? They have just become knights and it is not safe to do this. Now look what has happened because of it." 

"Dia, they have to grow and we don't have many knight in the kingdom who are as good as them. We don't have much strength but if we work together anything is possible! Because of their teamwork I gave them hard tasks." Mari explained. Dia left with a bow after hearing her answer but Dia knew it wasn't the whole answer. After Dia left Mari felt something boil within her. Was it the spirit of revenge? Maybe. After all once she faces the Ice sisters she was going to bring hell on them for what they did. A knock came from the door. "Yes come in!"

"Mari sama here is the scroll from the pigeons from the Northern Mountains." the castle worker presented Mari with a scroll. "Thank you! Ciao!" the castle worker bowed and left the room. Mari kept the scroll down thinking it was from the villagers over there thanking her for her help and went to work on other stuff. Little did she know that that tiny scroll had some vital information form Chika that explained what had happened and that Ruby was safe.

* * *

Ruby sat outside the house looking at the scenery. It was late at night. The air was warm and give her a sense of security as it blew. The rice was slightly moving, according to the direction of the wind. The sky was cloudless and the moon was bright in the sky surrounded by the stars which decorated the black sky. Ruby felt at peace. They were going to leave the next day, along with Hanayo and Rin who wanted to see Ruby's squadron. Ruby got to know a lot of stuff while talking to them. Hanayo was kind of like her. According to Hanayo Ruby reminded her of erself when she was young. Rin reminded Ruby of Hanamaru, maybe because of the virbal tic.

She didn't get to know much about Leah though. She wanted to know more about her. She wanted to break all the walls surrounding the girl. She wanted to become good friends with her. While talking to Hanayo Ruby did find out that Leah also had a love for knights. Ruby wanted to talk about knights with Leah but had no clue how to approach her. Leah had a edgy and cool personality. Ruby on the other hand was just shy.

"Lovely scenery isn't it?" Hanayo said, hefting her staff. Ruby hummed in response. "I'll be right back. I'll need to set a leader to lead the Kingdom when I'm gone."   
"Alright. Gambaruby!" Ruby did her signature pose, at which Hanayo smiled. Hanayo was reminded of her _senpai_ and her signature move. It was a famous one at that time when she was a knight.

Ruby was then again left alone. It was silent and calm around her till she heard some crying noises. She wondered who was it and went inside the warm cottage. She could see Leah crying in her sleep. Worried, Ruby rushed to her side wondering how to calm her down. She looked around for some help but only found Rin who had transfigured into a cat sleeping in her little bed. "Onee chan..." Leah sobbed in her sleep. Ruby gave Leah a awkward hug from the side. In some time Ruby noticed that she calmed down. Just as she was going to break away from her Leah, in her sleeep, pulled Ruby onto her bed. Ruby had to control herself from squeaking. She knew Leah was still asleep but what was she supposed to do, now that she is stick in Leah's grip. Leah was hugging Ruby from behind. Ruby's heart beat quickened as Leah held on to her tight. Ruby meanwhile, was a mess. She had no clue what was going on with her. Her heart was pounding, her hands were sweating and she somehow felt the touch to be nice. She tried to get out of Leah's grip but couldn't. ' _I guess I'll have to sleep with... her._ ' Ruby thought as she gave up trying. She hoped that Leah could not hear her heart as it pounded. Ruby closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as she felt a warm sensation evolve on her back which wasn't from Leah.

Meanwhile Hanayo had already returned. She was watching the scene take place in front of her. She smiled to herself and thought that one day the two would be happy together. Hanayo did know that knights are not allowed to be in relationships to prevent them straying from duty but if it was between the same gender it was allowed. Hanayo went insde and shut the door behind her getting ready for bed, after all they would begin their trip tomorrow morning.


	7. Going back

They were heading to the Forest of Birds. Ruby's day was off to a not so great start. They might have not encountered any enemies yet but Ruby was struggling to understand her heart. It was just so confusing!

It all started that morning. Ruby fell of the bed flat on her face. She grimaced and turned on her back, and found a horrified Leah. "Why were you on my bed!?" she gave her a disgusted look. "You pulled me into your bed!" Ruby uncharacteristically raised her voice. Ruby was shocked to see herself like that. She never raised her voice at anyone before. "I did not!" "You did too while you were asleep. You were crying and asking for your onee chan, I gave you a hug and you pulled me in!" Ruby explained, sitting up looking right into Leah's cold purple eyes. Leah blushed. "I did not do that." Leah glared at Ruby. Surprisingly Ruby didn't even flinch. "Anyway I was worried about my sister who would most probably defeated the dragon before anyone else could. Can your sister do that?" Leah sneered.

Ruby felt something burn within her. It was fiery hot like a flame. It wasn't the flame she used to fight. It was anger. "No, but she is so strong that she could defeat a giant all my herself. Can your sister do that?" Ruby blurted and growled slightly shocking the other girl. Leah returned to her normal self before retorting, "No, but she can do a back flip. Can your' s"  
"No, but she can can play the koto and dance so good she could teach it."  
"How's that going to help?"  
"When it comes to lulling dragons to sleep and distracting the enemy it works."  
"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Leah gave Ruby a questioning look. "You were so timid yesterday."  
"Pigii" Ruby realized what she was saying all this time. ' _I messed up... really bad. Ruby to your Rubesty to fix it!_ '  
"Y-you really love your sister." Ruby said trying to bring everything back to normal. "Yeah... I do. You seem to like your sister too."

Ruby nodded. With that silence took over the cottage. It was a awkward silence. The two stared at each other awkwardly. ' _What do I do..._ ' Ruby thought. At the time Rin and Hanayo had gone to bring the substitute ruler to the cottage. Well that's what Ruby thought. Actually they were standing outside watching the two fight with the substitute. "Reminds you of Maki chan and Nico chan doesn't it nya?"  
"Yes Rin chan just that they don't fight for everything." Hanayo replied. "Let's help them nya!" Rin said her eye sparking. "Rin chan we can't force them." Hanayo chided. "Aww... sorry Kayo chin." Rin said with guilt. "Rin chan don't feel sad. We can help them a bit later." "Yay!" Rin said excited. "I'll call Honoka chan to help."

The two entered the house with the substitute. Leah looked at them puzzled at the substitute and Ruby turned her head to their direction swiftly. "We're back with the sub nya!" Ruby and Leah gave them weird looks. "The substitute is a-" Leah was completed by Ruby, "Alpaca."

The two had varied opinions and expressions after a moment of silence. "So cute!" Ruby got up and hugged the alpaca who was standing beside Hanayo. "Ahhh, so soft..." Ruby said as she felt like she was going to melt into the white fluffy fur of the alpaca. "I know right!" Hanayo said petting the alpacas neck. Leah looked at the Alpaca wondering how was it going to rule the kingdom. ' _Were those two crazy?_ '

"How is that going to rule the kingdom?" Leah pointed at the Alpaca. Hanayo gasped. "Don't underestimate him." Hanayo hugged the Alpaca on the other side. "H-hai." Leah raised her hands in surrender.

"Alright everyone let's go!" Rin said energetically and ran outside the door. "Ah Rin chan wait for up!" Hanayo said. "Be a good boy alright." Hanayo patted the alpaca before turning to them. "Both of you come fast." Hanayo said as she picked up her staff that was laying beside the door. Ruby released the alpaca, petted it, and picked up the bag that was on her bed that Hanayo packed for them. The bag was full of supplies and Ruby's broken quarterstaff hung from the inside. "C'mon Leah chan let's do our Rubesty." Ruby gave Leah a hand. ' _Why did I say Leah **chan**_?', Leah hummed in response and took her hand and jumped off the bed.

Ever since then Ruby felt her hand to be all tingly ever since then. Her heart was beating quickly too as she thought more of the occurrence. Her mind only swirled around Leah. She felt like a weirdo just thinking about one person. "We are almost there nya!" Rin pointed to a forest in the distance. The leaves were white in color dotted with brown ones. It looked different, no forest has white leaves and this one did. It was shimmering in the dying light of the sun as it set almost signalling the day was over. "Rin chan let's stop for sometime and eat." Hanayo clutched her growling stomach. "Okay nya!" Rin said happily and moved to the closest tree and sat there and patted on the grass, signalling them to sit down there.

The three sat down by Rin and Ruby pulled out all of the containers full of food from the bag. 'Rice and ramen again...' Ruby thought as she took a glance at the contents inside, not like she minded it thought. The rice Hanayo grew and happened to be the most tastiest rice Ruby had ever eaten. She would have considered the ramen to be as good as the rice if it weren't spicy. She remembered after Leah and her sent a wave of ice and fire respectively, they were worn out and Rin offered some ramen. Ruby gladly took it and ended up almost lighting the place in fire thanks to it being so hot for her tongue. She remembered Leah's surprised expression when she found out Ruby can't tolerate spicy food. She guessed that just because she was a pyromancer Leah thought that she would be able to bear spicy food.

They ate a bit. By that time the sun was almost down. "We should stop here." Hanayo said still holding her onigiri. "Why? We have to get to them quickly! If we waste time here then-"Leah was interrupted, "Leah chan I think Hanayo san has a point." Ruby remembered what Nozomi said to her squadron, including her, "You've have to be ready for trusting the locals of an area who are familiar with the place you are in even if you barely know them. They would know how the place is an help you from falling to your death." she remembered Nozomi gave Ruby a look that she could not comprehend at the time but now she understood what she meant by it. They had to trust Rin and Hanayo. Leah pouted and had an irritated expression. Leah really wanted to get back to her worrying sister. Ruby giggled at the cute expression Leah made leaving Leah puzzled.

"We should light a fire before it gets dark nya." Rin said, looking at the setting sun which colored the sky orange. They made a plan to split into two groups, Leah and Ruby in one and Rin and Hanayo in another. The set off in different directions to collect some wood to create a fire. Rin and Hanayo warned the two to be careful and be close to the area where they were camping. The took the warning seriously and began their search for firewood. They didn't talk much while searching except for occasional go over there or here. Everything went smoothly and they were going to back to the site with handfuls of firewood. "I'm thirsty." Ruby muttered. "I saw a stream on the way." Leah huffed as she hefted the heavy wood. "We can go there." Ruby said to which Leah hummed.

They walked in silence except for the trees shaking in the wind. It was calming silence. The only time they began talking was when they reached there. "Ah so cold." Ruby shivered as she touched the water. She still took a hand full and drank some. She raised her head after drinking to find Leah staring right at her. "Leah chan?" "Sorry I was just..." Leah turned her face away embarrassed. "It's fine." Ruby smiled. They then sat under a tree trying to regain some of their breath to lift the heavy wood back to the camp site.

"Leah chan what made you want to become a knight?" Ruby asked. "Once a squadron named A-RISE stopped by our village-"  
"Wait the A-RISE that used to be the best squadron till another one defeated it in battle?" Ruby's eyes shone in excitement. "Yes it's them." Leah uncharacteristically giggled which Ruby found cute. "I guess it's from then I wanted to be a knight." Leah smiled at the memory. "That's nice." "What about you?" Leah asked turning to Ruby. "I read about them in books. They seemed really cool and such great people." Ruby said with a soft smile. "Onee chan used to be a knight. She would tell me stories of her quests. It's from then I looked up to them."  
"For some reason I feel like I can talk to you about anything." Leah blurted leaving Ruby a bit shocked. No one had ever said that to her face. "I never felt like this but you seem dependable though you get scared so easily. I never talk to people much except for my sister. You're the next one I've talked too a lot." Leah continued before turning to her. "Leah chan I feel the same way. I can express more feelings of mine than usual." Ruby turned to Leah looking at her sweetly.

It was like two magnets. A north and south pole. A Ruby and an edgy Ruby were leaning in. Ruby had no clue what was going on except that they were so close to each other her heart was going to burst, her mind had shut down due to the proximity.

That's when they almost died. An arrow landed on the tree they were resting on barely missing their heads. Ruby squeaked and scuttled back while Leah was startled and rolled back, then on her feet, a ice ball already in her hand. Leah had no clue where the arrow came from. She scoured the area with their eyes and instead found another arrow coming her way. She dodged it, coming to Ruby's side, the arrow piercing the tree that was behind Leah.

Ruby got up on her feet and dragged Leah away from the area. They needed to get away from there or else they might die. Ruby had no clue where they were headed but all that Ruby thought was to get out of there. Leah was shouting lines of protest against Ruby but she didn't bother. The arrows were still being shot at them as they ran.

Leah who was being lead by Ruby told Ruby to stop. Leah had an idea. She had no clue if it would work but it was worth a shot. Leah stopped, turned around and shot a blast of ice. She had created a ice wall. She had stopped the arrows momentarily. "Let's go."

They ran, this time at a slower pace. The sun set, making it hard to see. "W-why were they trying to kill us?" Leah panted. "I-I don't know." Then again they almost died. This time a arrow which was aflame landed near Ruby making Ruby jump in fright. Then again they ran at full speed. "W-why do they want to kill us?" this time Leah asked a bit desperate. "I don't know!" Ruby squealed as another arrow landed beside her. "Ruby chan make a fire wall." Leah told her. "Eeeeh!?"  
"You heard me."  
"I can't!"  
"Your a pyromancer of course you can!"  
"But I can't!"  
"Why!?"  
"My powers go out of control without my weapon to control it!" Leah made a 'o' with her mouth before she realized something. "That's exactly what we need." Leah said. "If you can create a forest fire they won't follow us."  
"But I might hurt you in the process."  
"You won't. I'll run far away as fast as I can."

Ruby was scared. She already made a mess she was small thanks to her powers. She didn't want to hurt another person because of her. She didn't know what was it she felt for Leah but she knew she cared for her as much she did for her sister.

"A-alright." Ruby said uncertain. She turned around. Leah went ahead and picked up her pace. Ruby closed her eyes and began to burn what ever was in front of her. She could hear the leaves crackle as they burned and the bewildered shouts of those who attacked them as the fire grew. She opened her eyes to find everything in front of her was burning.

That's when Ruby ran, ran as fast as she could go to catch up to Leah. She needed to know if she was alright. She wasn't so far ahead standing watching Ruby coming towards her. "You did it." Leah patted Ruby on the back. "You're okay right?"  
"Still in one piece."

Ruby smiled. "Let's get out of here." Leah hummed in response. They had no clue where they were going nor did they know where Rin or Hanayo were but all they did have was each other which was fine.

* * *

"So this is the place they were staying in." Dia said, analyzing the building from up to down. "It's looks so cute!" Mari squealed. Dia sighed. "They should be inside here."  
"Ah Mari sama, Dia san what are you doing over here?" a voice from above called. "Ah Chikachi we heard the news!" Mari yelled at Chika who was peering outside from the window. Chika grinned, "I was so happy when we got that message that she was alive." Chika clasped her hands at her chest smiling happily.  
"Huh?"  
"What?"

Dia and Mari looked at Chika confused. "Ah I told Riko chan that the message wouldn't reach Uchiura in time but she forced me to write the report anyway." Chika told to which Riko retorted back and was hit by a book thrown by Riko which flew out of the window. "Hai hai Riko chan." Chika said to Riko, rubbing the area she was hit before turning to Mari and Dia who were examining the book.  
"I never imagined Riko to be interested in stuff like this..." Mari said as she flipped through the pages of the doujinshi. "Shameless!" Dia muttered under her breath.

"Anyway Ruby chan and Leah san are fine. We're going to save them!" Chika pumped her fists in the air. "I give you my approval to go on the quest, in one condition..." Mari said seriously. Chika leaned in in anticipation. "We're coming with you!" meanwhile Dia was wondering why did the name Leah seem so familiar. "Okay!" Chika gave her a thumbs up. In the process she fell from the open window and flat on the floor, the doujin in Dia's hand which was somehow in her way stopping her fall a bit and yet she hit the ground hard along with the doujin stuck to her face "Ugh, my face..." Chika groaned. Dia and Mari came to her side while the rest, surprised of the sound, rushed to the window. "Chikachi, you alright?" Mari asked, forgetting that she was supposed to be formal. "I'm fine." Chika grunted as she sat up. The doujin was stuck to her nose due to the cold. "What does se-" Chika was cut off by Riko who was trying to pull it off of her face. "Ah my face!" Chika trying to push Riko away from her. Meanwhile Sarah who had followed Riko stood outside, was standing by the door of the inn. "You again... what do you want?" Mari glared surprising everyone there. Mari was not like that.

"I'm here only to get my sister, Leah back." Sarah said giving a icy glare back at the angry blonde. Dia finally remembered it was one of the Ice sisters. The small quiet one. "When did you start to care? You didn't seem to care when you pushed Kanan down that cliff."  
"I didn't push her off her slipped when I blasted her with ice."  
"Mari san stop this immediately." Dia ordered trying to bring Mari back in line. "You are the reason why she isn't here anymore!"

"Stop this right now!" Chika yelled at the two the other two taking a few steps back,shocked. Chika had finally been freed from the doujin. Everything was quiet. Everyone was ready to hear what Chika had to say. "What are you trying to do? This isn't the time to fight with each other! Even if we hold grudges against them we have to push them aside. We need to work together to save the two. Please stop fighting." Chika stood between the two giving them a look.  
"I suppose so."  
"Alright."

The two shook hands on Chika's command surprising everyone. She was also able to convince them to call for a temporary truce. "C'mon Riko chan, Sarah san, let's get our stuff and go!" Chika said back to her normal self and waved at them to come inside.

Chika had no clue how it was going to go with two people who were going to fight till they drop but she was not going to stop trying till they found Ruby and Leah.


	8. The Birds and Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last week. I didn't finish the chapter on time and I wasn't feeling well. The story will be updated very irregularly or I will not be updating it from next week cause I have my finals from monday(I'm hoping I don't fail cause I'm not that great and studies and what's worse is that its a national public examination). I'll mostly come back to the normal weekend update thing I said before at the end of March.

They were running. They had left the forest they were in, which was blazing behind them. They stopped at a considerable distance turning to see the forest as it lit up the whole area. "Hopefully we didn't hurt Rin san or Hanayo san." Leah said breathlessly, looking at the burning forest. Ruby looked at it, standing by her. To be precise she was frightened by herself. She had just murdered a whole forest with her destructive powers. And if Rin and Hanayo were still in there...

  


No she'd rather not even think about it. She would never forgive herself, never use her powers ever again and she was sure Dia would be disappointed with her. If that was true it would be her nightmare coming to life, all over again. 

  


"Ruby chan!" Leah said alarmed seeing the red head sobbing, with guilt. "I... can't..." Ruby muttered as she sobbed. "You can't?"

"I can't believe I did that!" 

  


Leah knew she shouldn't have said that. There was no turning back though. Leah stared at the crying girl wondering how to comfort her. That's when she began to think about her sister and what would she do in a situation like this. Leah planned to do exactly that. 

  


She hugged the girl and let her cry into her shoulder. Leah wasn't used to being very touchy like this but it wasn't that bad to be so every now and then. "Well they might have escaped too, they are very skilled and were knights." Leah tried to comfort her. It was true. On their way to the Forest of Birds they were talking about their adventures. According to them, before they retired from their job as knights, the relationship between kingdoms were more friendly and peaceful, but as the competition to get more powerful began their were fights everywhere, if not they were quite frequent, which was true. Leah and Ruby had seen the fight between kingdoms occur so frequently. As the times changed they had to grow more stronger, or so, that's what Rin and Hanayo told them. Being the ruler of the Rice Kingdom Hanayo had to be powerful to make sure no one invaded her land.

  


"But I... I-"

"Shh it's alright." Leah rubbed Ruby's back to comfort her. They stayed like that till Ruby's cries turned into whimpers. They, again moved ahead, walking through the dark grassland. It was night after all. The moon was rising illuminating the area just a bit. The shimmering stars were over looking the two as they walked, while holding hands. Leah could feel her back warm up, but she shrugged it off thinking it was because Ruby was so close to her. Her heart was pounding. Leah had to control the urge to hug the sensitive, glossy eyed girl who was longing for her elder sister to be beside her, just as she did. She had no clue why but she wanted to protect Ruby matter what. Sure there was some rivalry between their kingdoms but that wasn't going to stop Leah. She was going to make sure Ruby would never cry.

  


"L-Leah chan..." Ruby whimpered, pointed to a glowing object nearing them quickly. It was some person riding a horse. Leah looked Ruby in the eye, giving Ruby the signal to prepare herself. With their free hands they created a sphere of their respective elements somewhat ready to attack.

  


It was a lady with long blue hair that shimmered in the light of the fire torch. She had piercing golden eyes that scanned the area. She wore a grey robe with designs of water all over. Over her shoulder hung her bow and a quiver full of arrows. She was riding a horse which pulled a cart. Leah and Ruby immediately destroyed the sphere of their respective power, relieved as they saw the two familiar people riding the cart. It was Rin and Hanayo. Rin looked like she was joking around earning a glare from the blue haired lady every now and then and Hanayo trying to calm down Rin. 

  


Before they knew they were right in front of them. Ruby held Leah's hand tightly. Leah felt like she was in heaven as she felt Ruby nudged a bit closer to her. "Ah, here you are nya!" Rin said almost throwing herself off the cart. "R-Rin chan be careful."

"Sorry nya." Hanayo said before turning her attention to the two. "Thank god you're safe." Hanayo sighed a sigh of relief.

  


The lady on the horse got off, and approached them. "Hello I am Umi Sonoda, a friend of Hanayo and Rin. It is a pleasure meeting you." Umi said while bowing down. Ruby and Leah introduced themselves, as they too bowed. "Please get in the cart. I shall explain the rest as we move." Umi said pointing to the cart. Leah and Ruby obliged.

  


Umi opened the door of the cart and helped them get on the cart before closing it and climbing back on her horse. Umi used the reigns on her horse and so they were off, to wherever. "The forest caught on fire. It wasn't a normal forest fire, it was of magic." Umi told them. Ruby was surprised that she found out. It wasn't easy to determine between real and magical fire. "It could be the bandits nya! They are so annoying nya." Rin said. "Actually it was me, I did it." Ruby said cowering. Everyone except Leah turned to her surprised. "Leah chan gave the idea to protect ourselves from the bandits. Or I think they were bandits." Ruby then explained what exactly happened, excluding the part where they were super close to each other. Leah gave her a threatening look when she specified that it was Leah's idea to burn the forest. 

  


"I see..." Umi had a thoughtful expression. "You both are very powerful. You do not see that everyday. Both of you have just started as knights."

"But I've been a knight for three years!" Leah said. Umi shook her head. "Three years is too less to be considered experienced." Leah looked at Umi her mouth agape. "There are people who have been knights for much more than that. Three years does not give you much experience as to one who had been a knight for ten years."

  


"Anyway why were you four wandering in the forest at this hour? The bandits have become more hostile especially at night." Umi said after a moment of silence. "We are going to drop Ruby chan and Leah chan to their familiars." Hanayo said. "I see."

"They fell off the Northern mountains nya."

"What!?"

"We fought and fell off _on accident_." Leah clarified. Umi gave out a sigh of relief. "Alright, if you say so." Umi said, before giving them a warning. "I shall warn you again, don't be roaming around at night. You both aren't skilled enough to take them on. If they do catch you they might just torture you find out about the swords." 

  


Leah looked at Umi puzzled while Ruby remembered what Hanamaru told her after she had found in these long lost books they found in the depths of the library and being kidnapped. They were after swords. Those all powerful mythical swords with infinite power. Why would the be after mythical swords? Ruby asked Umi her question. The look on Umi's face after asking was as if she knew something, something no one else knew. It even looked as if Rin and Hanayo knew what she was talking about. "How do you know about this?" Umi asked her doubting her. "My friend and I were cleaning the library and we found this at the back if the library, hidden." Ruby spoke quickly a bit scared of the expression on Umi's face. 

  


Umi's facial expression morphed into a defeated one. She cleared her throat before speaking, "They are searching for the book that has a prophesy in it and many other details of the swords, including where to find them and forge them. If they get they get in their hands..."

"It'll be destruction all around..." Leah's eyes widened in shock. "These swords are real!?" Ruby said surprised. She remembered clearly Hanamaru telling her it was just a myth. "Yes they are." Hanayo said in a grave manner. Ruby wanted to believe it was a joke but the look the three older girls gave her was another story. Leah and Ruby sat there shocked trying to digest what they just heard. If the bandits found it, it would mean an apocalypse would be arriving quickly.

  


* * *

  


"So this is the abandoned village." Chika said. To be precise Chika didn't expect to see a village abandoned in the middle if lush green, covered with rice plains. "What happened here zura?" Hanamaru looked at the dark gloomy village sending her a chill down her spine. "No one knows what happened. The village was suddenly abandoned. There are tales that whoever has entered the the village ever since the day never returned." Dia explained, staring at the village, "I never expected to be standing here in front of it."

"Neither did I." Sarah agreed, who also looked terrified as well. "But this seems like a shiny place! Why would anyone abandon it?" Mari chimed in. "Mari san... there are many reasons why a village may be evacuated."

"But doesn't look like it would be evacuated. It has all of the needs of a village for to to survive."

  


That point stated by Mari was in fact astonishingly correct. There were rice fields left and right, a river not so far away and there were already houses. Why would one abandon a village? "I can't believe I'm agreeing with her but Mari sama is right it doesn't make sense." Riko said her hand on her chin, with a thoughtful expression. "Seems like you've been paying attention to those lessons." Dia commented to which Mari grinned goofily. "Maybe because of war?" You said. "The kingdom has never been attacked because of the powerful ruler, Hanayo Koizumi." Dia said. "I don't care about the reasons but I, Yohane, shall protect you all by controlling the spirits and send them to the Underworld to cross the river Styx." Yoshiko said. 

  


"Says the one who is scared of a puppet wearing a ghost costume." Hanamaru teased. "It jumpscared me!" Yoshiko whined. Everyone laughed. It was a feeling that contrasted the feel of the area."Alright everyone we should enter if we need to save them." Sarah said between laughs. "Yeah." Chika agreed after she stopped laughing.

  


With a deep breath, hoping not to die, Chika along with Sarah guided them into the village.

  


* * *

  


"Aww, they're so cute!" Kotori said, pinching Leah and Ruby's cheeks lovingly. Ruby rubbed the aching spot while Leah just gave Kotori a glare who was just obsessing over how cute they were. From the sidelines Hanayo, Rin and Umi were watching quietly. "Oh my god your robes and armor they are torn!" Kotori said her hands on her cheeks. She rushed to them, took their hand and dragged them to some place in the tree house. "Wait, where are we going?" Leah asked. "Your clothes are in awful states and I can't believe that you are able to stay in those filthy rags. I'm going to fix them up for you." Kotori answered. "I like what I'm wearing." Leah grumbled. "That's not needed." Ruby denied politely. "Nonsense. I'm going to make sure that your clothes are fixed and are going to look fashionable and comfortable." she said. Ruby noticed there was no way to talk the _Queen of the Birds_ out of this. "Chunchun!" she called out. From the many birds that adorned the trees if the forest a small tiny brown bird perched on Kotori's shoulder.

  


"Ready my sewing machine." she instructed the bird. "We're going to have some fun!" she said excited. Chunchun left with a "chun" flapping its wings happily.

  


She led them to a room. A room of the enormous tree house that had birds as a roof. She opened the door and greeted them with a, "Come in.", with a welcoming smile.

  


Ruby, on entering, felt like a loser. Ruby made clothes as a hobby. People would appreciate her and sometimes ask if they could buy it(though Ruby denied. She wasn't really confident about herself). Now she entered into a room of, no not a Queen of the Birds but a Queen of Fashion. There were dresses lined up on racks which hung on a invisible roof separating the birds and trees yet allowed the branches of the trees in. On some racks of clothes hanged and on some, a staircase was carved into the thick branch. The two looked around them in awe. They had never seen a place like it. Ruby immediately knew she must take some advise when it came to fashion. "Please stand over there." she guided them to a part of the tree stump that had been placed on the ground as a place to stand, mostly to take measurements. There were nine so called stands as such, laying in one row. Leah and Ruby stood on one respectively.

  


From one of her pockets Kotori took out a measuring tape and took measurements and made notes of it. As she did so she asked about them. As the discussion went on she noticed that Kotori's eyes had knowing glint in them as if she knew something. What it was Ruby did not know.

  


"Alright then now that I have your measurements I'll give you some clothes to change into, so I can work on the clothes your wearing right now." Kotori said as she led them to the other side of the room. "Let's see..." Kotori said as she rummaged through the stacks of clothes. 

  


"She seems nice." Ruby whispered to Leah. Leah hummed in agreement. "She seems to really like making clothes." Leah remarked softly. "Some of the clothes look really good." Ruby said as she took a glance around her.

  


"Ah here you go!" Kotori lifted up a pair of pyjamas. One was pink in color with a huge striped lollipop surrounded by tiny strawberries that also decorated the pants. The other was midnight blue with little white dots like stars that decorated the night sky like pants as well and a midnight purple diamond in the center of the shirt. "Here you go." she handed Ruby the pink one and Leah the midnight blue one. "You can keep them. Now change into them here. You can keep your clothes on the measuring stumps."she instructed. "I'll meet you at the some place where we met. You go straight and then a right." Kotori said as she turned around to leave when Ruby stopped her. "What about the birds? They won't look right?" Ruby asked a bit self conscious. "Don't worry I'll flip that switch." she said pointing to a lever by the door. She went to it and grunted as she pulled it. The invisible barrier turned opaque. "I'll see you outside." she smiled as she left.

  


It was only them. Ruby felt a bit embarrassed and awkward. "L-let's get changed." Ruby said as she turned away from Leah. "Y-yeah." Leah said as she turned around as well. Ruby felt mortified. She had never really changed in the same room as anyone except for Dia and in rare cases Hanamaru. She mentally pleaded for herself to calm down. "Pigi!" she screamed as she felt something touch her barren back. She clutched the shirt of the pyjama and covered the half naked top of her body. "L-Leah chan!?" Leah had already changed into her shirt but not her pants. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too... I was just..."

"You were?"

"You have a bruise on your back."

"You could have just told me."

"Sorry."

"Don't do it again." Leah nodded her head vigorously after the warning slipped out of Ruby's mouth.

  


"It's not paining, is it?" Leah asked, this time after the two changed. "Actually no, it isn't." Ruby said realising it didn't. How weird? "I guess I just have to wait till it heals." Ruby said still confused why it didn't pain.

  


After that small discussion, Ruby and Leah stood there awkwardly, looking at the floor. Unfortunately none of them were excellent at socializing. Ruby couldn't stand the awkwardness between them. "Umm... Leah chan..."

"Yeah." Leah turned to her. Ruby mentally scolded herself for forgetting to choose what to talk about. "Uh..." Leah looked at Ruby expectantly. ' _What do I say?_ ' Ruby thought as she looked at Leah's pretty face. "Thanks for umm... calming me down back there... if I were alone I don't know what I would have done." Ruby blurted. "I-I just did it because Onee chan told me if someone is crying you must help them. There is no other reason." ' _There is but I can't really tell you._ ' Leah added mentally while looking away blushing, her arms crossed over her chest. "If you say so." Ruby giggled making Leah's heart skip a beat. "We should get going." Leah said the blush still evident on her face. "Yeah let's go."

  


They reached the place they were supposed to meet to find Kotori and Umi catching up with Rin and Hanayo. They seemed like old friends, though their personalities were completely different. "That's so dashing of you Umi chan." Kotori pecked Umi's to cheek to which Umi blushed furiously. "Kotori there are guests here."

  


"I just kissed you on your cheek. Why do you want something more?" Kotori asked with a sly smile. Umi was so speechless for a moment till she murmured, "Shameless..." 

  


"Umi chan didn't faint nya!" Rin said shocked. "Are you alright Umi chan?" Hanayo asked, genuinely concerned. "I am completely fine!" Umi retorted. Their conversation continued as lively as ever, just like it was the last time they talked.

  


"Ah, your back." Kotori turned to them when she noticed they were standing there awkwardly. "Let's go see the birds nya!" Rin exclaimed. Rin was slightly interrupted by the rumbling stomach coming from the red head. Ruby ducked her head I embarrassment. "Or we could eat." Hanayo suggested. Everyone bursted into laughter, except for Umi who just smiled widely. "Yes we shall Hanayo." Umi said. 

  


* * *

  


"Something seems off." You said who felt a bit queasy. You was never a fan of gloomy dark places and this was no exception. "What do you mean You chan?" Chika, who was in front of You, slowed down to reach You's pace. "No there is something here." You said. "I don't feel anything."

"I must not be feeling well."

"No, my little demon you are right." Yoshiko said, her face pale. "I feel it too." Sarah pipped in from beside Yoshiko. "Everyone stop." Chika said to which everyone do and turned their attention to Chika.

  


"Does anyone else feel like that?" 

"Like what Chika chan?" Riko asked who was not paying attention to Chika's discussion with the affected three. "Feeling horrible, like something is wrong." no one said a word to Chika's question. "What do we do zura? We don't know what's wrong with them."

"We have to continue on. We can't do anything without knowing what's wrong." Dia said thoughtfully. "But-"   
"Chika san she's right," Sarah told her, looking a bit green. "none of know what is happening. Till then we should be moving."

"Chika chan she's right." Riko added on. Chika sighed. As much as she wanted help Dia had a point. "Alright let's go."

The things that happened after this very point would have shaken the group.


	9. In the Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter of this AU after almost a month! I've been waiting for summer vacation to begin, and finally it has. Now since my exams are over I can focus on this as well as other fanfics I'm working on. I don't think I'll be able to update this weekend but maybe I can update next week on weekends like how I used to do. This chappter is a bit langer than the previous ones.

"Pigyah!" Ruby hid behind Leah as the abandoned village came into view. The village looked gloomy and dark as if it was hiding some secret as it loomed over them. The thought of entering that scary place made Ruby trembled in fear. All she wanted right now was her sister, telling her she would make out safely, or maybe a pat on the head by her sister telling her that she did well. Ruby had been stuck in her train of thoughts till she heard Umi clear her throat continuing whatever she was saying before. "-if you go through here you will most likely reach the other side." Umi said as she pointed to a path that led into the right side of the village out if the three paths. "What do mean by most likely?" Leah asked. "The paths change. Usually it's this one that leads to the other side." Hanayo explained leaving Leah and Ruby absolutely terrified. "What happens if it doesn't lead to the exit?" Leah asked tentatively. "You wouldn't want to know nya." Rin stated. Ruby didn't even want to know if that did happen, all she knew was whatever would happen wouldn't be good.

"It's a risk that you must be ready to take." Umi continued, "You will not be able to get on the other side if you back out. The village tests you. If you back off then there is no escape, but if you show that you are ready to face anything the exit will be shown to you, though this happens to a handful of people."

Ruby shuddered in fear as she heard the words flow from Umi's mouth. It was all a game of chance. She held on to Leah tighter. If Dia was here she would help her get out of this mess. Sure she had Hanayo, Rin and Leah whose presence comforted her but she missed Dia's. A horn blew from afar. Ruby had no clue what it meant except that it was some kind of battle cry like when the bandits attacked the forest the previous night. Umi seemed to panic. "Kotori..." Umi's eyes widened. Ruby did know it wasn't a good sound. "I knew I should have stayed with her." she muttered as she took her bow in her hands from her shoulder and gripped it tightly. "I'm sorry I can not guide you through the village but I need to go." Umi bowed. "Go nya." Umi ran as fast as she can back to the Forest of Birds.

"We should be moving before the paths change nya." Rin said as she rushed into the village. "Wait Rin chan!" Hanayo said as she ran behind Rin signalling the two to follow. Ruby held Leah's hand tightly and followed Hanayo. The journey to their friends and sisters' was not going to be easy. 

* * *

"Y-Yoshiko chan!?" Hanamaru turned around as she heard a thud. "I'm fine." she chocked holding her neck. Hanamaru kneeled by Yoshiko. Her skin was burning hot. ' _It wasn't like this a few moments ago zura!_ ' Hanamaru tried to cool her nerves. This was just bad. Her friend now had a fever that came out of the blue and she had no clue how she could help. Maybe those books that she read would help her. "No your not zura. We should stop for sometime zura." Yoshiko tried to pick herself up, "Nonsense. A fallen angel won't be affected by-" Yoshiko fell flat on her face. Yoshiko groaned as she sat on her knees rubbing her nose. Hanamaru sighed as she shook her head to her friend's vain display of determination. "C'mon Yoshiko chan let's stop I'm hungry zura." it wasn't really a lie, Hanamaru was really hungry. She needed to feed her huge stomach with some noppo bread ."Zuramaru you have a stomach as big as the underworld. And it's Yohane!" Yoshiko broke into a fit of coughing. "Careful," Hanamaru patted her back, "let's sit down zura."

They headed to one of the houses near them. Hanamaru supported Yoshiko's weight as she limped to the house. 'She smells like ashes zura.' Hanamaru thought as she relished the fact that Yoshiko was so close to her. This may have been the closest Hanamaru had been to Yoshiko, physically, in ages, not like she hated it though, even if Yoshiko was as hot as a furnace.

Hanamaru gulped as she saw the creepy house. There was something about this house that disturbed her. In fact the whole village disturbed her. A chill went down her spine as they entered it silently. Something was going to happen but she didn't know what.

The house seemed like it was for a family of four. In the middle of the house was a dining table with four chairs. Close by was a small empty kitchen. Behind it was a bed and beside that was a mirror. All of the things in the house were covered with dust. ' _Seems like they left a long time ago zura._ '

They stumbled across the house to the bed where she laid Yoshiko after coughing while wiping the dust from the bed. Her shoulders hurt and so did her legs which felt as if they were as heavy as lead. She wanted to complain about the pain but she kept quiet knowing that there was someone else who was suffering even more than she was. To reduce the pain she set down the heavy bag full of supplies down. Her aching shoulders thanked her for her generosity.

"You want anything to eat zura?" Hanamaru asked looking up at Yoshiko as she kneeled by the bag. "Ah yes I can feel the flames of-" "Here zura." Hanamaru placed some bread on her lap knowing that Yoshiko would be hungry, the last time she ate was in the morning before the left for the village. "I wasn't done!" Yoshiko glared. Hanamaru sat by Yoshiko munching on her bread. She could feel her stomach thanking her for finally putting some food inside the energy drained system. "I wonder how the others are doing zura..." Hanamaru said, her mouth full, staring at the empty table. The group had to split because they were met by crossroads. Chika, Riko and You going on one, Mari, Dia and Sarah going on the other and the final one was them. "They are my little demons, of course they are alright. They are strong just because we were separated from them doesn't mean they will fall into the clutches of Hades' wrath." Yohane said before coughing again. "I hope so zura." Hanamaru said biting once again into her bread.

* * *

You dragged her feet on the gravel path. She wanted to be at the beach and be one with ocean and swim to the depths of the ocean. Right now even the deepest darkest places of the sea seemed brighter than this place. She hated anything dark and gloomy including this abandoned village. She had never really liked the place from the start and now she was hating even more. No it was not because of suddenly falling ill just like Yoshiko and Sarah for no reason, it was maybe because of what she realized.

Never had she realized it before, till this very moment. Even when the three of them went on a quest she hasn't realized it, but when she remembered the quest it only fueled her emotion of jealousy.

All that Chika did was spend her time with Riko, talk about Riko, Riko this, Riko that. Chika was stuck to Riko as if the two were two opposite poles of magnets. It started to get on You's nerves. You wasn't a person who would easily have such feelings but losing her childhood best friend for a person who came out of nowhere, hurt her. Chika meant so much to her and she was drifting away from her.

Riko wasn't a bad person. You knew that like the back of her hand. In fact You liked her, a lot. You admired the red head yet she couldn't help but feel jealous. Why did she spend so much time with _her_? Wasn't You good too?

You had always taken pride in her tattoo. Yes, her tattoo. She had gotten it a long time ago when she was just a kid. It was of an orange, obviously meaning it was Chika, right? Then why didn't Chika look at her the way she did? They are soul mates, right?

You looked at the duo who was walking in front of her. They were talking happily, busy in their own world, completely ignoring the existence of her. Even if she neared them they would stop talking about whatever they were talking about. It hurt her. She didn't want to be ignored. She didn't want to be forgotten.

She heard something fall behind her. Curious, she turned back. There was nothing. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for what ever it was to strike. Chika and Riko hadn't gone much farther ahead but didn't care at that point. She needed to get out of here alive. Suddenly from behind she was assaulted by a pair of dexterous hands that covered her nose and mouth. You struggled against the grip but he was just too strong. She struggled and struggled. She tried to use her powers but the man deflected it. She tried to scream but her throat and lungs burned from the lack of air. What ever the man had rubbed on his hands was blocking her airways. She began to wheeze for air. She moved her mouth to speak but no words would leave her mouth. The man suddenly turned them in front where You could see her friends. She watched as the two girls in front moving ahead without her. ' _No don't leave me..._ ' she thought as her legs gave in. They still hadn't turned around, even though she fell with a thud, holding her throat. Her vision was becoming hazy. The last thing she knew was she was picked up and taken away by him.

* * *

Hanamaru's breath was erratic and her eyes were wide open. She turned to Yoshiko who had a faint smile in her face. "Thanks Zuramaru." she said before closing her yes and immediately drifting off to sleep. ' _Yoshiko chan has faced a lot zura._ ' she looked at the girl who looked peaceful in her sleep unlike what she had faced. Hanamaru had no clue how she ended up over there but she did.

She had been absorbed in her book when Yoshiko began screaming in her sleep. Hanamaru was startled. Thinking it was a bad dream Hanamaru decided to use an trick that they use in books. She gave Yoshiko a hug and said some pacifying words.

She stayed like that till Yoshiko calmed down. ' _Yoshiko chan is so cute zura._ ' she smiled sweetly as she got up, picked up her book and went back again reading her book. The book was about medicine. One might find it boring but Hanamaru found it interesting. With just a few ingredients you could cure then smallest wound to the biggest one. She was reading one that may help reduce Yoshiko's fever and it just so happens that she had all the ingredients in her bag.

Mentally fist pumping she picked up her bag from the ground and searched for the ingredients checking each one off the list as she placed it down near Yoshiko on the bed. All she needed now was to crush the ingredients and pour it on it her mouth.

With hope, Hanamaru went into kitchen in search of a pestle and mortar to grind everything to make the concoction. Maybe it was her luck but she did find it but it was dusty, that wasn't a problem though because she washed it with a bit a of water from the containers in the bag.

And then she was done. A wonderful concoction that would help Yoshiko feel all better. Hanamaru did feel bad seeing her soul mate suffering. Well she was going to end it with the help of medicine and books!

"Open wide zura." she said as she slightly parted Yoshiko's lips filling Yoshiko's mouth with the medicine which she gulped down almost immediately. She was confident Yoshiko would feel better. Just before she could pick up the book she heard Yoshiko wail again. Hanamaru's eyebrow twitched as her hand hovered over the book. She really wanted to know what would happen if you were to add a drop of dragon's tears to a wildflower.

Hanamaru had only touched Yoshiko's arm and bam, Hanamaru had suddenly entered Yoshiko's dream. Hanamaru stumbled back startled by the sudden change. A pair confused pink eyes looked at her. Hanamaru thought it was a magic trick. "Zuramaru what are you doing here?" Yoshiko asked wide eyed. "You were screaming and I tried to calm you down and here I am zura." she remembering Yoshiko had a streak of bad luck when it came to her magic at times, her eyes narrowed as she placed her hands on her hips and had a teasing smile in her face. "Is this one of your magic tricks?"   
"I have not summoned you my little demon. And my magic is not what you see in a kid's magic show!"

"One day I'll return back home to the heavens away from this lowly land." they heard a voice from behind had cut off what Hanamaru was going to say. It was from kid Yoshiko in her dream. She was standing on the roof of a cottage surrounded by people who were asking her not to fall. Hanamaru had to stifle a giggle. The real Yoshiko glared at her with pout. Her face was as red as Ruby's hair. "Can they see us zura?" Hanamaru asked. "No."

"Good. I don't want them to hear me of I laugh at your antics zura." Hanamaru snickered. Yoshiko slapped her lightly on the shoulder. "My life isn't funny." Yoshiko grumbled. They stood quietly after that watching the dream Yoshiko go on about the heavens. From behind her mother approached and grabbed her, absolutely annoyed with what Yoshiko had done. Hanamaru giggled again at the scene.

The scene began to fade and behind them they could hear dream Yoshiko and now a dream Hanamaru as well. "Zuramaru we're going to build a castle." the dream Yoshiko announced. "Zura?" the dream Hanamaru looked up from her book.

"This was at preschool wasn't it zura?" Hanamaru asked, a small smile growing in her face. Yoshiko hummed. Hanamaru remembered what happened after that. They built a small castle out of sand. Then the wind blew it down to dust again. Yoshiko had began to cry but said it was the curse of the Gods that brought the fortress of Yohane down. It was one of her fond memories. "You were so cute zura."   
"Shut up."

The scene changed again and this time they were a bit older, maybe around five or six years old. The dream Yohane cackled. "My oldest littlest demon I give this feather of darkness as a symbol of our contract." dream Yoshiko pulled out the feather from her hair and placed it Hanamaru's. "I will protect it with my life zura!" dream Hanamaru said with a promising look. Hanamaru remembered that feather even now. She could feel it within the pocket of her robes. She had always kept it safe, carrying it along with her where ever she went.

The real Yoshiko clutched Hanamaru's hand. And started to run in the dream. "Where are we going zura!?" Hanamaru asked as they passed through the people minding their own work. Yoshiko didn't say anything but whatever it was, made Yoshiko cry. Hanamaru could see the tears fall down from her face plopping on the ground as they ran. Hanamaru guessed that she wasn't going to answer anything at that moment. She felt like stopping Yoshiko and hugging her but she didn't want to stop Yoshiko in her tracks. With a heavy heart she beared the pain of seeing the one she love cry.

They stopped in front of the door of a small cottage just like any other in the village, just that this was in front of the royal training grounds. "Zuramaru we're going in." Yoshiko said with a determined look. Tears had stopped flowing but there was still a sad expression on her face. "Zura?" Hanamaru still didn't get what was going on.

Hanamaru yelped as Yoshiko left her hand and walked right through it like a ghost. "C'mon Zuramaru we don't have time." Yoshiko peeped out from the door at the scared Hanamaru. Hanamaru prayed before tentatively putting her foot through the door then her whole body. ' _I am never going to become a ghost zura._ ' she shuddered at the feeling of walking through something solid. "Zuramaru stop daydreaming and help me create a distraction." Yoshiko hissed. "Why zura?"   
"We are going to save them."   
"Who? No one's here zura." Hanamaru scanned the empty dining room.   
"My mother is along with her students in the bedroom."   
"What's going to happen zura?" Yoshiko chocked on a sob before telling her, "Ragnarok. The celestial beings of the universe would destroy it all." Hanamaru sighed. Why did she evading? Hanamaru knew something was going to happen, Yoshiko usually would say something like this whenever something bad was going to happen.

Hanamaru tilted her head. "We don't have time for this. Help me." Yoshiko said desperately moving around the house in hope of being able to grab anything. Hanamaru sighed. She had no clue what was going on but she had to go with it.

As she was doing so there was a window that overlooked the royal training grounds where she could see a familiar looking figure facing a target that was close by the house but wouldn't affect it unless you missed the target.

Hanamaru squinted, in disbelief. ' _Is that... Ruby chan zura?_ ' Hanamaru shook her head. No she might have been hallucinating. She looked again this time the red haired girl let out a column of fire at the target but missed it completely. The only people in the kingdom who could control and create fire like that was the Kurosawa clan and as far as she knew Ruby was the only red haired female in the family.

The fire ball was headed straight towards them. "Y-Yoshiko chan!" Hanamaru scurried to Yoshiko who was about to enter a door. Yoshiko gave her a irritated look before looking at the window that Hanamaru was pointing at. It was almost there.

Her eyes widened as she cursed under her breath, hugging Hanamaru protectively, to which Hanamaru let out a "Zura".

The next thing she knew was that there was a deafening explosion and everything around them collapsed as it burnt to ashes. As they were ghosts the explosion didn't affect them, just that there was a tingling sensation. Hanamaru was now more than sure that she would complete whatever she needs to and then die so she won't become a ghost.

"No... no, no," Yoshiko said repeatedly, hysterical as she released Hanamaru looking around her, tears flowing down her cheeks like a river. She clutched Hanamaru's hand and went in the direction where the door stood. Yoshiko looked around desperately in the debris but whatever it was, it wasn't there. Hanamaru turned her head back in the direction where the girl had been standing. The girl was no where in sight but the grass in the path of the fireball was charred. She turned head head back when she felt the strong grip on her hand leave her.

Hanamaru felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces as she saw the girl who put a strong front in front of others break down into tears and fell to her knees. ' _So this is how the angel had fallen zura..._ ' Hanamaru kneeled by Yoshiko hugging her by the side, mourning with her. She knew that this pain had no cure unlike her fever. "I could have saved her..." Yoshiko said between sobs after a while, "if I came a little earlier... it's all my fault."

"You're absolutely wrong Yoshiko chan zura." Hanamaru was determined to help her. She couldn't stand to see her cry like this, it was just unlike her. Yoshiko looked at her in disbelief. "It's not your fault," She looked directly into her eyes and spoke as softly as she could. "it was an accident hat no one expected, not even your mother zura. Don't blame yourself for this zura."

"But I... I..."

"Shh... it's alright zura..." Hanamaru wiped her tears. "I'm sure your mother would be proud of you zura. You rose from this state to where you are now, you've moved far ahead Yoshiko chan zura. You've become not only become an amazing sorceress but a beautiful lady as well zura." Hanamaru kissed Yoshiko on her forehead.

Yoshiko gave her a thankful look before sobbing again in her shoulder. Yoshiko could feel a huge weight off her chest. She hadn't felt so relived in ages. She missed her mother a lot but Hanamaru was right, she had grown. She met people, learnt new things and most importantly met her soul mate whom she left ten years ago. Yoshiko closed her eyes with a slight smile, relieved.

Hanamaru didn't know how the scene around her changed, but she could only guess it was connected to Yoshiko. It was what happened afterwards. Meeting Nozomi in the forest as a defenceless six year old, learning magic as she traveled, all of it seemed to be shown to her. Yoshiko was revealing everything to her. Hanamaru only felt touched by the gesture and overwhelmed by the memories. Yoshiko had faced so much, much more than a normal girl of their age. She became determined to support her no matter what. Hanamaru felt a boiling pain in her back as she saw all of this and she knew it meant one thing.

And then again Hanamaru was sent back to reality. Gasping, she sat up straight, holding her spinning head. It was dizzying to take up so much in such little time.

Back to the present, it was silent and calm unlike her mind which was stuck in the memory of the dizzying experience. But she needed to check something. She stood up abruptly heading up to the dusty mirror. Not caring one bit, she used her robes to dust off the dust from the mirror. It was the time of truth. She hesitantly hiked up her robes, turning her back towards the mirror, shivering a bit as the cold air hit her skin. And there it was in it's full glory, her soul mate tattoo had finally been colored in. It was the wings of a fallen angel, black yet elegant and slightly detailed. Every long feather was outlined with a thin silver line and some feathers were falling from the wings. It had been ten years since Hanamaru had seen it like this. She had no clue what she did, or how she deserved such an amazing girl but she was happy, happier than she had ever been other than seeing Yoshiko in the forest after ten years.

Letting her robes down she settled back on the bed. She was finally going to read about what happened if a drop of dragon's tears were added to a wildflower.

* * *

Nothing had attacked them yet as they walked through the path quietly, their footsteps echoing. Every sound that wasn't their footsteps or breathing made Ruby jump and almost burn everything in front of her. She didn't like it, not one bit. She hadn't left Leah's comforting warm hand but she longed for her sister.

From afar they heard a thumping noise. The four immediately huddled uup back to back, ready to attack. Leah and Ruby still held hands and in the other held balls of ice and fire respectively, Rin had partially transfigured into a tiger and Hanayo was... ready to grow a huge rice field.

"It could be the bandits." Hanayo said steadying her staff. "Why would the bandits be here of all places?" Ruby asked, not so happily. She despised those bandits, always bothering everyone around them for those swords. "They love isolated places nya."

Ruby gulped visibly. "L-let's do our R-Rubesty then." she could feel Leah clutching her hand tighter sending Ruby a rush of feelings which she promptly ignored. They had to fight and for that she needed to focus. She needed to make sure she didn't burn the wrong thing just like _that_ time. 

Suddenly they heard screaming. "Pigi!" Ruby squealed and jumped onto Leah who was also screaming. Hanayo ended up growing a huge blade of rice and Rin transformed completely into a tiger and growled. "MAAAARII SAAAN!" they heard a voice yell. "It's joke Dia."

"Kurosawa san please calm down."   
"I will if she will stop."

"Onee chan?" Ruby said wondering how her sister was here. Or was it an illusion? "Onee sama?" Leah said as equally as confused as Ruby. They glanced at each other. Their doubts were cleared when an fiery explosion occured which was extinguished by a white cold snowy blast which was followed by a "SHINY!"

"Onee chan!"   
"Onee sama!"

The two ran at full speed, forgetting they were leaving two other people behind them. They didn't even care at that moment as they saw their sister's. They tackled their sister's in a bone crushing hug.

Ruby was overjoyed. She was finally in the embrace of her sister. Tears flowed from her eyes, like a waterfall. ' _Are these the tears of happiness?_ ' she felt a hand pat on her head as she sobbed into her sister's shoulder. "Ruby, you've done well." she sister complimented, patting her head. She was finally in the presence of a person who comforted her (including Leah).

She left her sister, sniffing but had a bright smile. "Ruby, I'm glad you're safe." Dia gave her a quick hug, smiling before her face contorted as she saw what Ruby was wearing. "Ruby what is this... thing you're wearing." Dia pointed.

Ruby began to explain. Kotori had fixed their old robes and made new clothes for them, effortlessly. "Your robes were easy to fix especially since the knights of your kingdoms only wear these kind of armor unlike others." Kotori had said as she handed them their fixed old robes and their new ones and asked them to wear theirs. Both of theirs were different from each other but Kotori had also made ones for their sisters which were similar to theirs. Dia and Ruby's was called the Inferno Phoenix and Sarah and Leah's were called Cold Blizzard.

Ruby's was much more revealing than Leah's. Ruby was similar to belly dancer costume. It was a fiery vibrant red and orange clothing which had tiny ornaments and sequins that reflected light. A translucent fabric similar to that of a shawl hung from the ornament on her hands and covered the rest of her body, yet it gave her free movement and added protection as the fabric was strong enough to stop any weapon striking it. It was as if Kotori had attempted to recreate fire but in the form of clothing. Ruby hoped that one day she could become her apprentice; the dresses that Kotori made had moved her and she hoped that one day that she too would reach that level.

"Ah I see..." Dia looked at her uneasy. Ruby looked to the side curious of how Leah was fairing up. Leah was crying ugly, still hugging her sister tightly who rubbed her back to calm her down. It was a heart warming sight that made Ruby's eyes well up with tears again. Ruby had suddenly got the feeling to protect this wonderful girl no matter what. It was a strange feeling but she welcomed with open arms.

"Onee sama..."

"Leah..." Sarah caressed Leah cheek lovingly before asking how she was. "Ruby, she acted nice to you, right?" Dia asked oddly calm but Ruby knew that Dia would rampage like fire if Ruby were to get hurt. Meanwhile Mai was asking her to clam down, earning a glare. "Yeah she's sweet though she hides it often." Ruby giggled as she glanced at the girl. Leah had helped her a lot and Ruby had no clue how she was going to repay her but for some reason Ruby had strange feelings that she felt for her that made her heart do somersaults whenever they had held hands or any other simple touches or if she were to talk or look or even think about her. Clearly she knew if she were to ask Dia she would dismiss it so she would have to ask another person she trusted dearly.

"Ruby, are you alright you're face is red." Dia raised her hand to check her temperature but Ruby back off saying she was completely fine to which Dia gave her a puzzled look. "Ruby san," she heard a voice calling turning her attention form her sister to her. "thank you for being by my sister. I will be grateful for what you have done." Sarah bowed. Ruby felt it to be awkward for such a renowned person bowing, so she made her stand straight. "Actually... I'm happy Leah chan was there for me. So I should be the one who has to say thank you." Ruby said, her lips curving into the littlest of little smirks, making Leah blush.

"Ah Ruby chan!" she heard a voice behind her call. She turned around at such a speed she almost cracked her neck. She could see her two friends running towards her hand in hand, Hanamaru dragging a pale looking Yoshiko behind her. She couldn't help but grin at the sight, for more than one reason. How much she missed them! "Ah Hanamaru chan, Yoshiko chan!" she half jogged to them and gave the two a hug. "I knew my little demon was powerful to shake the other celestial spheres and come on top." Yoshiko said after Ruby released them, giving a creepy laugh earning a nudge from Hanamaru. Ruby had no clue what that meant but thankful Hanamaru translated what she said. "I'm glad your safe zura." Hanamaru had tears in her eyes. She then neared Ruby's ear then whispered, "Did that girl treat you properly zura? Cause if she didn't I can ask Yoshiko chan to teach her a lesson zura."

"Hanamaru chan that's not needed," Ruby chuckled waving her hands in denial. She couldn't but wonder why everyone was asking her this question. "she treated me well, trust me."   
"If you say so zura."

She took a glance at Leah who looked awkward as her sister was making sure she was alright. Leah had a slight blush on her face rolling her eyes as her sister freaked out as she saw a small scratch. It reminded Ruby of her own sister, who would also do the same.

Behind her she could hear Rin and Hanayo cry. "This such a heart warming scene nya." Rin sniffled. Hanayo hummed as she wiped the tears off her cheeks with a smile. "Maru chan, Yoshiko chan-"   
"It's Yohane!"   
"-Yohane chan I'd like you to meet them, they saved us." Ruby glanced at them. They were hugging each other as they cried even more. "You mean the crying couple?" Yoshiko asked looking at them raising a brow. Ruby nodded, taking their hands, bringing them to them. Yoshiko rolled her eyes earning herself a smack from Hanamaru.

Rin and Hanayo left each other as the three stopped in front of them, Ruby introducing her friends, or more precisely Hanamaru followed by Yoshiko blabbering about hell and her status as a fallen angel and appointed Hanayo and Rin as her little demons in her army. "I-I see Yo-ha-ne chan?" Rin as I uneasy with the fallen angel's behavior. "I'm proud of you my little demon for pronouncing my name properly. I-"

"Actually her name is Yoshiko zura, she just calls herself Yohane." Hanamaru said, smiling kindly at them. "Shut up mortal!"

The rest laughed at their antics. It was funny to see Yoshiko trying to show herself as a fallen angel, from the deepest darkest place in hell and be proud of it only to be brought down to her feet by her oldest little demon Hanamaru.

Ruby felt something tap on the back of her shoulder. Ruby jumped as she screamed "pigya", almost making her incinerate Yoshiko, making the rest of the group turn around at her. Yoshiko was about to say something when the person, that was Leah, told the group to follow them back the Dia, Sarah and Mari because it was important.

Giving each other looks, the group followed Leah to Dia, Sarah and Mari who had their jaws wide open. "This is not shiny." Mari muttered under her breath.

Ruby looked at what they were looking at and her eyes widened at the sight. She held on to Dia who immediately put an arm over her. It was Chika and Riko. Both of them were covered in battle scars and bruises, limping their way towards them, supporting each other as they came closer one step at a time. Chika's eye had been blackened, Riko's arm was bleeding so much that the blood dripped on the ground making a trail. Tears flowed from Chika's eyes washing away the dirt on her face. "It's like they have been attacked by the griffins." Yoshiko said but this time Hanamaru didn't do anything. She was wondering what had happened to those two. Was it something similar to what she had Yoshiko had experienced before?

Dia managed to regain her composure and opened her mouth to ask them what had happened to them, but Chika had cut down to the chase, sobbing harder than before. Riko looked down at the floor with a frown. "We lost You chan to some bandit!"


	10. Petals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I am. yeah I did say that I would update every weekend since it's summer vacation but I've been going to visit my cousins or my other relatives every week ever since vacation began. Updates will be irregular but I'll try to get the chapter out as soon as I can.

Riko smashed the keys of the piano for the umpteenth time as she was started by an explosion from on end of the castle followed by a voice cursing loudly. Her hands hovered over the keys as she tried to play her favorite instrument once again. She waited for a moment to see of there was going to another one but nothing came. She had only pressed a key, she heard another explosion and another round of yelling right after it. She was trying to distract herself from the aching of her heart with music but with the sudden explosions every now and then wasn't helping. She wanted to stop blaming herself for not being able to save You. She was so close yet...

If she could only get herself together that time. She was such a scaredy cat. All she did was stand there and shoot useless flowers at someone who easily dodged them or just deflected them with a flick of a finger. Even her crossbow stood no chance him as he effortlessly dodged every arrow. How could one be so strong? Then again that was only Riko's third quest. She wasn't all that experienced. If only she could use those flowers to some good use. Maybe she could ask Nozomi to guide her, she did have some scarily accurate magic.

Getting up from the seat, she made her way through the winding and confusing corridors of the lavish castle to Nozomi's tower, the source of the explosions. She had walked in these corridors many times, so there wasn't any problem reaching the door of her room, that is after a steep climb up the stairs to the top of the tower. ' _How did Yoshiko do this everyday?_ ' she trudged up the stairs her legs aching, her breathing labored. Yoshiko was her roommate and often made her way here, she was still her apprentice after all.

Finally after a painstaking trip up the flights of stairs she was at the top right in front of the door panting like a dog, her hands on her knees. From inside she could hear yelling and then a deafening _boom_ , which made the door of the room fly right out of it's hinges, almost grazing Riko's head before it's descent down to the bottom of the staircase, most likely breaking a few steps as it landed. Riko let out a relieved sigh; that was too close.

She removed her hands from her knees and hesitantly made her way in the dusty room coughing, swatting the dust with her hand, the room filled with the sound of Yoshiko yelling angrily and Nozomi teasing, but of course not without a knock on the wall of the periphery of the enormous hole the explosion caused. "Hello can I come in?" she peeked taking each step carefully. Once the dust dissipated she could see the horrible condition of the room. The walls that were facing the other side from the music room had been literally blasted away and in the places where the wall stood there were smoke stains and cracks.

"Yes you may Riko chan." Nozomi said, as she stired her cauldron, mixing the ingredients with care and love. Riko stood in front if the cauldron, playing with her fingers. Stuck to the roof was Yoshiko who gave Riko a 'don't even ask' look at her. What ever the two experimenting with might have made Yoshiko stuck to the roof. "What bring you to my lair, or what's left of it?" Nozomi asked, turning to her shelves full of ingredients behind her. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Let me guess, you want to become stronger, don't you?" Nozomi gave her a knowing look before fetching the ingredient she was searching. The question surprised Riko. ' _Ruby and Yocchan weren't kidding when they meant she knew everything._ ' "How do you-"  
"Never underestimate the power of a fortune telling witch." Nozomi poured the ingredient, in to the mixture and stired it again. "Now then you've been practicing regularly, am I right?" Nozomi lifted her eyes up at Riko. "Yes."

"And I'm guessing in that battle with that bandit you couldn't stand a chance to him though you practice everyday." Riko nodded. "Well then I'm guessing weapons are not your thing then." Nozomi said nonchalantly. Riko was taken aback. How could all her work go to waste by that one line? "What do you mean by that?" Riko controlled herself from bursting. "You control flowers Riko chan. They are not as strong like the elemental ones or psychic ones. You could try combining your magic with something else other than weapons."

"Are you calling me weak?" Riko's voice raised. Nozomi had hit her weak spot. "No, you're not weak. My cards had suggested ways to use your powers more effectively." she took a vial from a stand located close by the cauldron. "Then why does it sound like your calling me weak?" Riko ignored the second statement. Nozomi only gave her smile only making Riko feel more enraged. She clenched her fists and bit the inside of her cheek as she stormed out of the place angry, with Yoshiko calling out for her. She didn't care though. She wasn't like this but ever since You was kidnapped she wasn't herself. Why did she underestimate her? She knew her powers weren't as powerful or eye catching like everyone else's neither was her personality. It was something she hated about herself. She wasn't as vibrant as Chika or cheerful as You, she was just... her- boring girl, a migrant from another kingdom here as a refugee, but that didn't mean she was a little weakling like a chick who entered the cruel world from it's safe egg.

She flung open the doors of the music room, glad it was empty and picked up the closet instrument- the viola. She began all her feeling into the music she was playing, all the frustration, sorrow, anger, pain, everything within her was fueled into the instrument as she furiously played the instrument. She could feel her mind clearing, with every stroke of the bow across the delicate strings of the instrument. She could feel a surge of power, rushing through her veins as she played the instrument. It had been ages since she felt like this. She closed her eyes relish the temporary feeling.

She played and played till she heard another scream, this time from the very room she was standing in. She opened her eyes to find out she was stuck in the eye of a flower tornado. The flowers were spinning rapidly as if they had angry souls carrying anything and everything in the room except of her and the viola as she continued to play. The source of the scream was the girl stuck in that very tornado, with orange hair. Alarmed, she stopped playing the viola. The petals stopped swirling around, stationary in the air for a blink of an eye before just falling on the floor elegantly. But for some it wasn't an elegant fall.

The instruments and Chika were thrown into the walls, due to inertia. The instruments clattered onto the floor, most breaking due to the brute force. Chika was slammed into the wall, a huge dent forming on the wall before falling on her face followed by a taiko falling right on her. Chika let out a strangled scream as it fell on her, causing Riko to cringe.

"Chika chan I'm so sorry I-"  
"Riko chan that was so COOL! I never knew you could do that!" Chika lifted her scarred face smiling astonished. Riko went up to help Chika get the taiko off of her muttering, "Neither did I..."

She helped the injured Chika up, who kept on rambling how cool it was. "Let's get you to the infirmary." Riko said, paying no heed to Chika. She was surprised of herself. Never had her flower petals been so deadly. All they did was obscure the enemy with a gentle shower of petals which in most cases is not helpful. That's why she almost need a weapon in her hand at all time when she fought. Her powers were to weak to stand alone.

A week passed by since the incident. Mari didn't even care about the damage and was happy to replace all of the damage instruments that is if Riko were to prove that her powers weren't a _joke_ which she did(in the process Mari was sucked into the flower tornado but didn't get hurt severely. To Riko's relief she wasn't punished for doing so).

Riko had approached Nozomi once again, in order to ask her to reach her to master the new way of using her magic. Handling a bit of teasing and some questions she had to carefully answer she managed to get Nozomi to control her powers at least a bit. It was slightly difficult as if she were to change the tone of her music the intensity of the petals would change also she had to focus on playing as well as directing her petals to the target.

Riko was in the arena, practicing she needed to control her power at least a bit so she could survive if anyone attacked. "Riko chan!" she heard a voice call from the entrance of the arena. She stopped playing the viola, the "petal arm" as she called it, that was trying (failing) to attack a dummy, with a sword in it's hand had collapsed onto the floor along with the sword. "Ah Chika chan." she turned around smiling gladly. "Seems like you're all healed up."  
"Yeah thanks to Nozomi chan's healing potion. Those scars were deep." Chika said looking at her body now spotless showing as if the incident never really happened. "I'm sorry."  
"Hey its no big deal in fine now see." she smiled brightly, "You were so cool! The petals were going _whoosh_ and-" she made gestures with her hands. "Chika chan please..." Riko buried her face behind her hands that held the viola and the bow. "Hehe, sorry." Chika rubbed the back of her head, "You know I came into the music room to ask you something," Chika's cheerful expression faded, turning into a melancholic one. She was almost crying but still had a smile. Riko mentally shook her head. That girl was trying so hard to stay strong when in reality she was breaking.

"would you go on a quest with me to save You chan from those bandits?  She's our friend, your soul mate, my best friend," Chika's voice began to break and a tear flowed down her cheek. "Huh, why am I crying? I shouldn't be crying?" unlike her words she began sobbing violently. Riko approached her, and gave the poor girl a hug. She was returning the same gesture she had given her when she had broken down as soon as they got back from the quest. Chika hid her feeling way too much, especially the ones she needed to express like this.

Chika cried into her robes, her shoulder getting wet due to tears and a bit of snot. As much as Riko felt disgusted by the snot she stood there stationary, lending a shoulder (literally) to Chika. Chika calmed down after some time, still heaving. "Thanks Riko chan." she lifted her head, resting it above Riko's shoulder, wiping all the liquids from her face, smiling gratefully, still hugging.

"You forget to practice or do what Nozomi asked you to do but you remember this crystal clear." Riko commented after some silence. "That's because I'm not that interested in those kind of stuff. And for Nozomi she has Yoshiko to help her." Chika grumbled, pouting as she did so. "If she heard you right now she'd give you a washi washi."  
"No anything but that!" Chika said exasperated causing Riko to laugh. "You're lucky you haven't been affected by it. It's horrifying." Chika shuddered remembering the occurrence. It was just a few mikans and she was hungry.

"We should submit a scroll to Mari sama so we can get her approval today." Riko suggested. Chika hummed in unison. They were going to get You back no matter what.

* * *

"Shiny..." Mari raised the stamp in the air. Chika's eyes shone in delight and Riko was itching to pack up and go save You from those pesky bandits. "Denial!" Mari slammed the stamp onto the ink pad, ink slightly oozing out.

A moment of silence lingered before, "EHHH!" the two yelled in unison. "B-but You chan-" Chika was cutoff by Mari. "I am not approving this mission." Chika clenched her fist. She was going to save her and nothing was going to stop them. "There is an important mission you need to take care of before this." 

"Isn't You chan important as well?"Chika lashed out. "I never said she wasn't. You're knights do not forget that. You have to be ready for sacrificing anything for your kingdom." Chika growled, "There are other knights too. You could send them."

"Are you going against the kingdom?" Mari raised a brow in question. There was something in her tone that showed that she was serious. It was something unlike her usual casual joking self. Chika kept quiet but she was burning with anger. "Here's the scroll," Mari handed out a scroll into Chika's hands. "this is your new mission. Dismissed."

Chika and Riko exited the room fairly upset. As they exited they bowed to Dia who was entering the room to speak with Mari. Dia bowed back, letting them pass by before entering the room and firmly shutting the door. "Don't you think you were a bit harsh on them?" Dia asked. "Says the one whose cold and strict all the time." Mari giggled, the atmosphere light unlike just a few moments ago. "I came here as soon as I heard the news." Dia informed. "You're the only one who knows Dia."  
"I see. What do you plan to do Mari san? One wrong move we will be waging war. We do not have many troops as we are losing them in our fight with the pirates."

"I know the risks Dia but if we need to get _her_ we must do this." Mari said, "I miss her Dia." Mari said almost crying. "I miss her too Mari san but don't you think it is harsh for them?" Mari turned around looking through the window. "Chikachi did say they lost her to a bandit. It will be a stepping stone for their next quest."

"I see. I'll take my leave." Dia bowed before leaving the room behind along with a sad Mari. Mari touched the glass with nostalgia, remembering the time she and Kanan had dancing in that very garden under the stars. She missed those wonderful times. "Kanan I'm coming for you."


	11. Scroll and the Bandit

"Your Highness a seagull has arrived with a scroll." the soldier said standing tall holding his spear in his hand. A tall skinny man, who was polishing his wonderful sword stopped his motion abruptly turning around, "Bring me to it.", the soldier bowed, turning around directing the King to its location from the King's quarters on the ship. Placing the sword in its sheath he followed the soldier moving swiftly across the ship. The ship rocked slightly due to the waves but the King had grown used to it. He had been sailing the seas for months now, his daughter sitting on the throne in his absence. Not only would he be able to look at his other colonies he would be able to give his daughter practice on running the kingdom.

As the King passed by the soldiers, ship mates and maids who were present on the way bowed; he was unlike his daughter who really didn't care about these formalities. On starboard, there was a place concentrated with soldiers. The soldier screamed an order to the others and they all stood in a two lines facing each other, creating a path for the King to access the bird, with a loud clank as they slammed the butts of the spears on to the deck. On the other end was the seagull carrying a scroll in its mouth. It seemed to be unfazed by the amount of people and noise. "Here your highness, is the bird."

As if the path was made for it, the bird him hopped down the path the soldiers had formed, dropped the scroll in front of the King and flew away. The scroll looked like it went through a lot, there was splotches of sea water on it making some parts soggy, some seaweed hanging around and torn in some places. It really didn't look like a scroll.

The soldier bent down to pick it up but was stopped by the King himself. He picked it up, cringing as he did so. It looked filthy but whatever the information was, it must have been for him, it had the royal symbol stamped on the outside, now smudged by the water. He opened it carefully, reading the slightly smudged handwriting line by line.

Never did he imagine that he would read such a news. Blood from his face rushed out, his eyes wide open with his mouth agape. He gulped, tears brimming in his eyes. "Captain," he hollered, storming up to the cockpit. "Yes sir."   
"Turn back home immediately."  
"But your highness we haven't reached-"  
"This is a command captain." he snarled.

He needed to go back home, before it was to late.

* * *

 

The trees swayed to the gentle breeze of the nice hot day. The sky was blue as ever, little cotton like clouds dotting it, perfect to gaze at and guess what it looked like.

"Ah this feels so good." Chika stretched as she walked, enjoying the feel of the cold breeze hit her in her sweltering robes. Riko hummed in response. Though their robes weren't black, except for Yoshiko's because she insisted it to be that way, it had layers of lightweight yet durable armor to protect them. "I guess no matter how heavy armor is it is always hot inside." Riko said.

"How long do we have to go?" Chika whined trying to fan herself with her robes. "Chika chan we haven't even travelled for an hour and you're saying this. Don't you want to find You chan?"  
"Of course I do but... its so hot." she groaned. "Why does the sun have to be so cruel?"  
"C'mon Chika chan if we don't go faster we won't find their lair."

The quest required them to search for the lair of the bandits so that they could preform a strategical attack on it. Most of the land had been scored by them and Ruby's bird friend from the Forest of Birds- Pinkie, a robin whom Ruby could only understand due some reason(Riko hadn't paid much attention when the younger girl was explaining). There was suspicious activities going on in that forest like there were no attacks on any village by the bandits ever since You had been kidnapped. Maybe Mari thought it was connected (which was obvious) but something just didn't add up. Riko had no clue what but something felt off. It was not only because of Mari's odd behavior but also the soulmate mark on her back. It was fading. It freaked her out. How could it fade so quickly? It wasn't that long ago that You was captured and it had already begun fading.

She had immediately asked Yoshiko about the fading of her tattoo. This was for sure that these tattoos don't fade very easily as usually they are connected deeply in some way or the other. The truth had hit her hard. It made sense. They barely talked to each other unless Chika was there. The tattoos would fade according to how close they were and this meant that they were... it made sense but it hurt her already aching heart. If only she wasn't so awkward, maybe she'd still have a completely colored tattoo. It wasn't this that was odd but the nightmares that accompanied this. She didn't even want to think about them, as they only terrified her. They were so vivid and it scared her, especially what Hanamaru said grimly, "Sometimes the pain of your decolorizing tattoo gives you nightmares, depending on the pain. And sometimes they come true.", and that was something she didn't want at all cost. And it all connected to You in some or the other way. Like the muscular guy who they saw kidnapping You, who again in her dream was towering over her with a sword in his hand, murderous look and Riko had no clue how it ended. It scared her and that guy wasn't helping her.

"Riko chan," Riko came out from the depths of her mind back to the real world. "Huh? What?"  
"I've been calling you for sometime ya know?"  
"Really?"  
"Yup."

"I've got the best idea!" Chika almost squealed in delight, almost jumping up and down. "What about this, if we find the lair of the bandits and if You chan's there we could use a crate of mikans to distract the bandits and we could release You chan and go back home."  
"Chika chan not everyone likes mikan."  
"I know, but the ones who like it would eat it and the ones who hate it would run away in fear." Chika claimed with a proud smile. It was a childish yet dumb idea. "Chika chan I don't think that would work."  
"Aww... I really thought it would."  
"Maybe not as much as you mikan catapult."  
"So let's go with the mikan catapult."  
"No Chika chan we're not!"  
"Aww..."

Chika had been working on some ideas for saving You some being absolutely ridiculously childish and somehow involved mikans all the time. Some were kind of funny, some were innovative but easily defeatable but some just made Riko want to bang her head on the stone walls of the castle and die wondering why she knew Chika. Yet it made Riko feel guilty for being useless. All Riko did was be depressed, play some instruments to lessen her agony of the nightmares haunting her in the day and to lessen the guilt not being able to save You, practicing combining instruments specifically the viola and the piano with her powers and be depressed once again.

"Hey Riko chan is that an arrow?" Chika squinted, pointing at a tree in the distance. Riko took a closet look and yes, Chika was right. Riko shook her head at Chika in approval. They had to be on their toes now.

Chika pulled out a tiny disc, about the size of a coin, from beneath her robes and threw it into the air. With a click, the compact disc had enlarged into a sharp spear, ready for battle. Chika caught it, expertly, looking around her for any sign if a bandit. It was a technology that Nozomi had borrowed from a friend.

Meanwhile Riko pulled out a tiny viola from her robes about the size of her palm and with a pluck of its tiny string it grew into a normal viola except this was armed and it was designed to not go out of tune nor break very easily. This would be the perfect chance to test her skills with this new way of using her powers.

"Wait, is it a bandit arrow?" Riko asked after looking around the surroundings along with Chika for sometime like idiots trying to look cool. "Uh, I don't know."  
"Ugh."  
"Hey even you don't know!"

Carefully they made their to the tree hoping it won't explode, because there was a chance that it could be those explosive arrows. Luckily they weren't as they didn't explode when Riko's "flower arm" touched it but by the design on the arrow- green and sky blue stripes towards the tail of the arrow did indicate that it was indeed the arrow of a bandit.

"They were here." Chika said steadying her spear. "Maybe we should go a bit farther." Riko said, Chika agreeing to the idea. Carefully, watching their surroundings intently, they ventured ahead. Any moment a bandit could attack them; they could feel a presence in the area.

_Whoosh_. Riko froze cold in her tracks, terrified. She held the viola tighter and almost began playing. Her heartbeat became erratic as she saw what had passed right in between the two. It was a regal double edged dagger. A sharp blade that seemed to cut through an inch of the bark of the tree it hit, attached to a fine hilt that seemed to be worn out due to repeated usage and topped off with a golden guard that sparkled in the sunlight which had a shiny green gemstone in the shape of a dolphin embedded in it.

Gulping thickly, she turned around. She could hear her heart in her ears beating loudly like a drum. Behind them stood the thrower, standing casually as if nothing happened, her hands behind her head. She was wearing the normal attire for a bandit- brown lightweight armor with green and sky blue stripes on the shoulders, their faces hidden with a black bandanna tightly tied onto their faces, only revealing their eyes and the top of their heads.

"Ah, its you again. Long time no see." the bandit sneered. 'Wait we've seen her before?' Riko thought, shifting in her place preparing herself. "Seems like your princess sent you again."  
"Of course she did. You bandits have been causing trouble to everyone." Chika told her. The bandit let out a howling laughter, "Wait, give me a moment," she said between laughs, the other two looking at her confused. "Us, causing trouble. Wow, that sounds more of a joke the princess would make." she laughed again, "Are you sure about that, knight? Cause I think we are doing the right thing."

"People have gone missing, towns have been burnt to ashes and supplies have been running out, not just in this kingdom but many others." Riko said with a tinge of pain in her voice. "Do you know why that is being done?" the bandit asked, her eyes curiously looking at them. Chika lowered her spear, as realization hit her, "No but it's wrong. All of it." Chika held her spear tighter now, lifting it up in a fighting stance. Riko agreed to every word. "Where is You chan!?", she bellowed.

"What happened to- I mean- we don't have this You chan." Riko could have sworn the was a some sort of concern on her face before reverting back to the cold look she had on her face. "Where is You chan, you sneaky-" Riko was interrupted, "Like I just said there is no You chan with us."

"We're not going to leave without her."  
"Well too bad you might have to, you're standing on bandit territory."  
"This is not the territory of the bandits it's a part of Uranohoshi."  
"Let's see about that." the bandit threw a wave of daggers at them, waved her arm diagonally, creating wave of water over her, that fell in making her disappear.  Chika dodged them albeit skillfully, some did graze her, spinning her spear like the blades of a fan, the dagger bouncing off of it. Chika remained almost unscathed unlike Riko who seemed to struggle. She played a piece of music but it's intensity was a not enough to match the power of the daggers. The petals only made most of the daggers scrape her each one burning. Riko felt so much pain but she was going to get You, even if she's just to normal to help. "Where did she go?" they looked around them searching for the blue haired bandit.

_Whoosh_. Another dagger had flown past them from behind, this time almost impaling Chika. "Yikes." Chika spun her spear and both of them turned around.

It was a mistake they committed. Chika shrieked and before Riko could digest what had happened Chika had been kicked into a tree with such a force she heard a sickening crack. "Chika chan!" she yelled and darted to Chika. This time two daggers were thrown at her but she stopped and turned to the bandit who was standing in front of her, a few yards away twirling her dagger. She could see Chika trying to get up onto her feet but was immediately pushed down onto the ground, painfully hard by a gush of water from the bandit’s free hand. She pointed the dagger to her then to herself, "This is between me and you."

Riko played the viola, petals rising beside her now flying at high speeds at the bandit. Riko knew they were deadly unlike before when she used her crossbow, they weren't soft and delicate they were now as sharp as needles, only in this case enough to kill you. They were the petals of a red anemone, a symbol of death.

But Riko wished she had enough skill or experience or maybe if her powers weren't so normal and stupid. The bandit dodged each one skillfully, not one even grazing her. "My turn." she charged towards Riko, at full speed. Riko tried to create a flower tornado or flower hand to pick her up and throw her away but the bandit was quick on her feet and muscular too.

The bandit had dropped her daggers and before Riko could react she was punched in the gut. Air was thrown out of her lungs, struggling to breathe. The viola dropped from her hands and hit the grassy ground. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she stumbled back to be again punched in the gut, throwing her back even farther. Punch after punch, Riko stumbled back, at one point blood flower from her mouth and her body bruised from each power packed punch, till she fell on the ground, nearly about to faint from pain and fatigue. Her eyes were barely open at this point.

The bandit hovered above her. She placed a foot on Riko's chest and kneeled down so that her lips were by her ear. Riko winced, not even able to make a sound from the aching of her body in more than one way. The bandit placed the cold blade of a dagger she pulled out on Riko's bruised cheek, the only thing that made her not fall unconscious. "Listen to me knight. You're just a weakling with powers so ordinary, I can just kill within an instant if I wanted to." Riko felt the remains of her self-confidence crumble. "Let me tell you something, not every thing is what it seems. You might not get it now but you will. And this, tell your princess that time's up. There's no use in trying."

The bandit made a cut with a dagger on Riko's cheek making her squirm as blood flowed from the wound along with many others all over her body. The bandit removed her foot and walked away as if there wasn't a fight here.

Riko was emotionally, mentally and physically drained. If what she said was right, where was You? Who could have taken her? Those dreams did they have anything to do with this? She didn't know. Why was she You's soulmate? She was a person who couldn't even make a mark in her life.   
At this point she wanted to sleep and forget everything that just happened. She closed her eyes and drifted into the land of torturous nightmares once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know I haven't updated in a month. Things have been rough for me in irl so I really couldn't focus on this, or for that matter anything really. I hope this chapter was good enough for that month break. I actually split this chapter into two for convenience and this is the first part(duh). See ya later...


	12. The Lair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I've resurrected from the hell of studies and school to finish it and here I am after 1 month posting this. Yeah I know I took to long but hey better to be late than never. I hope it's good enough.

"Pinkie where's Yoshiko chan?" Ruby asked her trusty bird who jumped in circles avoiding her question. "Pinkie don't tell me you-" she didn't need to finish her sentence. Right before her Pinkie choked and out came a teeny tiny Yoshiko covered in bird spit. Unluckily she landed on the ground face first from and height. "How did she get so tiny zura?" Hanamaru looked at her somewhat amused, poking Yoshiko trying to wake her up. Pinkie tweeted and chirped as her answer.

Pinkie, a pink robin, was Ruby's soul bird. It meant that the bird and her shared an unbreakable bond. The bond is formed at an early age usually the first bird one interacts with. After finding their human the bird usually stays at the Forest of Birds where it waits to be claimed by its human. Due to this Ruby could understand whatever her bird said. Unfortunately not many people know of this type of bond and it's importance. Birds having found there soul human usually live for long when compared to those who are never claimed.

"She says Yoshiko drank a potion," Ruby translated, "then turned tiny." Ruby though happy her friend was saved she knew the bird had other intentions. "But Pinkie you shouldn't eat Yoshiko chan." the bird tweeted in reply, almost like it was whining. "Even if she looks tasty don't eat her its not nice." Ruby gave her a disapproving look. The bird chirped and flew to Ruby's shoulder, nuzzling into her neck as a way to say sorry. "It okay Pinkie as long as you don't do it again. Now, Maru chan is she awake?"

"Almost zura." Hanamaru examined the pinto bean sized Yoshiko in her palm who shuffled every time Hanamaru poked her sides with her eyes still closed. Ruby's attention went back to Pinkie, this time asking her if she had found the bandit's lair.

And were they in luck. After days of searching they had found it. It became tough for the three after Chika and Riko had gotten injured terribly. So hearing this made Ruby smile happily as if someone handed her a lollipop. It was the first good news they have heard in days.

"Maru chan, they found it!" She turned on her heels facing Hanamaru who seemed to be stifling a laugh as Yoshiko who was finally awake rambled on about something. Yoshiko breaking away from whatever she was explaining to Hanamaru giving an annoyed expression. "My fourth little demon, your sidekick's mouth is worse than Cerberus' ass." Yoshiko said belching, remembering her horrible trip down that bird. Yoshiko's voice had made her laugh. It was so high pitched, nothing she'd ever heard before, similar to that of a chipmunk. "Yoshiko chan watch your language zura."though more than a scolding it was more of a fit of giggles.

"My little demons let us go to the forsaken land of destruction and raise our flags." it took every fibre within Ruby and Hanamaru not to burst into laughter as Yoshiko talked.

* * *

"Mirai zura!" Hanamaru looked around her in awe as they walked around a room filled with gadgets she had never seen in her entire life. "Shh, Zuramaru let's say they're here?"   
"Right." Ruby pulled Hanamaru out who was trailing behind her, mainly because Ruby was scared of what was yet to come.

They had been walking down the deserted hallway for minutes now, opening each door to find no one there. According to Yoshiko and Pinkie there were bandits roaming each and every corner of the camouflaged building. This only made it weird. How can so many bandits disappear without a trace?

"There is a door here." Ruby whimpered. Ruby did not want to meet those bandits. "Open it Ruby chan, zura." Ruby nodded hesitantly groaning inwardly. She touched the door and contact she contracted, jumping behind Hanamaru, squeaking. "It's ice cold!" "Why, my little demon can't bare the coldness of Niflheim? This is nothing for I hold the power of a fallen angel." Yoshiko chortling was cut short when Hanamaru moved her hand on which Yoshiko was standing on to the door. Yoshiko yelped due to the sudden metallic coldness that touched her body. "Hey!"

"So do we go inside?" Ruby asked. "I guess so zura." Hanamaru kept her hand on the door. They were tight it was cold, probably below freezing. With a bit of effort the metal door swung open to want seemed like a bedroom covered sheen in ice. Even in her usually warm armor, Hanamaru was shivering.

They did the normal procedure. Search for any doors, if so prepare for battle and open it. If not rule out the room and continue the search down the hallway.

Hanamaru held Yoshiko in her hand as she did so. As she searched by the table something caught her eyes- a book. Now she knew that if you were searching enemy territory you must search through everything but being in a bandit territory that statement could be contradicted cause who knew if it were a magical book used to trap you in or a normal story book.

She placed Yoshiko down on the table who protested as she placed her down on the table. Ignoring her soulmate, she took the book in her hand wiping the ice off of it, examining the front cover.

"The BTL Book." it read. She turned to the first few pages where a set of rules had been written down by hand. The book was literally named "The Bring To Life Book" as it did what it said. Whatever was written in the book was brought to life. There was obviously a catch. You bound to the guardian spirit of the owner or if alive can contact them. Owning meant that you bound by a curse that-

"What horrible manners do you have, snooping into other's room without permission." the voice scornfully said. Hanamaru turned around, to see that Ruby had been frozen into a block of ice, in mid-action as she seemed to be looking under the bed. Whatever happened she was attacked aware of her attacker's presence as it would have been obvious someone had entered the room. The voice seemed familiar. Was it from the time she was kidnapped by them? "Now, I'm guessing you're here as a quest to hopefully bring the bandits down."

Both of them quiet in response. "Of course you are it's obvious no need to hide it from me, the cool and cute Elichika."

"You're to late you know the plan's already in action. Sure with you Hanamaru things would have been a bit more easier but you declined an offer that may have just brought this kingdom to its former glory." the bandit played around with a speck of ice that bounced on her fingertips. "There is no use in trying to defeat us."

"So can we go home zura?" she could hear her stomach ask for food. She could just pick out the final piece of bread in the pocket of her armor or she could ask Yoshiko to telport her back home to eat. "You've come to my lair and you ask for going back home, without a fight? That's not going to happen." the bandit pulled out on odd looking sword. It was a sword that seemed to have a thin rock center that glowed a faint light blue and on the edges of the rock was embedded a sharp thick metal that intimidated Hanamaru.

If you had a scared girl who was not very experienced at using any weapon and a person coming to kill you with one what would the girl do? Obviously its throw the closest thing near you. That's exactly what she did just that, the closest thing was Yoshiko.

Hanamaru felt guilty but luckily for her, the bandit had not expected Yoshiko to suddenly grow back to her normal size and fall only top of her. The bandit threw Yoshiko off of her easily. She threw a chair at the bandit. She just froze it and it fell to the ground. She contemplated if she should throw her final price of bread or not but decided not to. Food is more important. Instead she pulled out her knife that she unskillfully used.

Fumbling she extended it in front of her trying to drive her away but obviously that didn't happen. The blonde disarmed her like she was plucking a orange from a tree, the knife flying away from arm's reach. The blonde raised her sword to make her move. Hanamaru curled up in fear not knowing what to do. Was this going to be her end?

Suddenly the bandit was blasted away from her with a powerful strike of magic hitting her side. The bandit hit the wall with a bam, laying still there. "Don't you dare touch her." she heard Yoshiko say behind her angrily. Hanamaru let out her breath she didn't know she was holding in relief. She turned Yoshiko who was standing behind and got the shock of her life. Yoshiko's body was missing only leaving her head floating in the air that stared at the bandit angrily, also being another reason for Hanamaru's fear. She never knew Yoshiko could get so angry. Yoshiko radiated an aura of immense power something Hanamaru had never really noticed before.

Hanamaru yelped, "Where's your body zura!?", Yoshiko's facial features softened as Yoshiko turned to her, then forming a cocky grin as she blushed, "Fallen angels are powerful whose powers can only be looked at by their little demons, but my power is too strong for you at this point of time my little demon."

"What does that mean zura?"

"I'm naked Zuramaru..." a blush creeped up Hanamaru's face. She was staring at Yoshiko's naked form(though it's invisble). Maybe she could see her tattoo if she looked closely or maybe... no no no why was she thinking of such things? "What happened to your armor?", Yoshiko pointed to a small black cloth that would be the size of Hanamaru's palm on the floor. "I-I'll get you something to wear..."

* * *

Chika and Riko had been talking in the infirmary. There wasn't much to do. They were injured, Chika's wounds being the worst when it came to terms in physical damage. "Hehe Riko chan dogs are cute not scary." Chika chuckled. "No they are."   
"You haven't closely interacted with them Riko chan."   
"I'm fine with that."   
"Next time we go to my house I'll show you-"

A portal had opened up before them, silencing the two. Why was the portal in the middle of the infirmary? They looked at each other confused before looking beck at the portal. Not soon after three things came out from the portal. A ice cube, a bandit and Hanamaru. The ice cube just slid on the floor with Ruby inside it blinking, the bandit fell face first on the floor still and Hanamaru stood with a book clutched in her arms shivering. "Why is there a bandit with you Hanamaru chan?" Chika looked at her confused and terrified. "It's Yoshiko chan zura."   
"So you completed the quest!?" Chika's eyes glowed in happiness. "Not really zura."   
"Why is she dressed up like that?"   
"It's a long story zura." "Why is Ruby chan stuck in a ice cube?"   
"Another long story zura."   
"Does Yoshiko chan always faint every time she uses a teleportation spell?"   
"I guess so zura. She can be a wimp at times zura." ' _A cute one while she's at it..._ ' Hanamaru added within her mind

"Chika chan leave Hanamaru chan alone for sometime she just came back." Riko chided. They began to talk of something much lighthearted. Hanamaru could feel the book weigh down in her hands. She would need to go to Nozomi.

* * *

Her head ached. She could feel her forehead pulse and her eyelids felt heavy. Her body felt numb and weak. She groaned her eyes fluttering open slowly. She squinted as bright light entered her eyes.

Where was she? It was the first thing that struck her was to panic but she calmed down once she remembered where she was. She made the mistake for going offensive and she still didn't know who those people were. If they were dangerous You would have to fight till she falls. She needed to get back home.

She had woken up much before and panicked. The person in the room- a burly man at the moment had no control whatsoever over You till another man much younger than the other entered and once again placed his hand over her nose and mouth. She had inhaled the contents on his hands and fell unconscious once again.

She got up the hammock, shakily. She steadied herself swiping away the hair strewn across her sweat covered face. In her hand was a sphere of water just in case she needed to break out. She looked around the room. She definitely made some damage to the room as some places seemed to be breaking apart. Behind her there was a window. She was definitely on a ship in the middle of the vast blue ocean. Where ever she was she was far away from her friends. She would have to fight alone and get to them as soon as she could.

She opened the door of the room quietly, and scanned the corridor. There was absolutely no one. Instead she could hear cheering. She tip toed her away to the end of the corridor, following the intensity of the clamoring. She took a deep breath and pushed the door.

Suddenly everything went silent, as the door creaked a bit too loudly. So much for stealth. The only sounds were the waves crashing onto the ship's frame and the seagulls screeching. She stood in a fighting position wondering if she should attack or not. Everyone was staring at her.

The man who had been in the room when she had woken up the first time smiled happily and rushed to You's side. You attacked the man but he deflected the water, some aimed at her, stunning You. He smirked and before You could react he gave her a tight hug. He released You but held her wrist with a tight grip she couldn't break out from.

"Everyone, I present to you my daughter You Watanabe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you've known one of the bandits can you try to guess the other ;). I'm not forcing you though but if you do find out I think I might have written the identity of the bandit a bit too obvious. But if you don't well... you'll find out soon... hopefully.


End file.
